Resisting Fate
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Minerva is trying to resist Fate while Severus Snape is allowing Fate to control his future. What happens when Fate pushes them together?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

**Resisting Fate**

The Beginning

Minerva McGonagall sat in her study at her family's estate trying to decide where she should vacation this year. Each year after she finalized all the arrangements of Hogwarts graduation ceremony and controlled the potential disastrous situations that seemed to arise at the end of the school term, she always liked to take a relaxing vacation. This year she had been so exhausted, she retreated back to her ancestral home to recuperate before traveling to her vacation spot.

Usually she would have already planned her entire trip but this year had been so hectic that she hadn't decided what she wanted to do. Traveling to the same old places were beginning to bore her, she craved more adventure than she could find in Italy or Sweden. She was tired of the crowded places she had vacationed at, she longed for seclusion and maybe a bit of quiet to try to decipher her feelings of the last six months.

A loud pop sounded in the room accompanied by a flash of red flames startled Minerva from her musings. She recognized the brilliant red phoenix as the one that belonged to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Fawkes, what did you bring me today," she asked then gladly accepted the letter attached to his small leg.

She read then reread the letter Albus had graciously sent her. Without even realizing it, he had solved her dilemma. He had been asked to attend yet another conference by the Minister of Magic and had to cancel his summer trip. Apparently he had already rented a furnished cabin in Alaska for the entire summer and didn't want to see it sit empty. He generously offered it to her in hopes she would treat herself to a bit of solitude. She smiled at his ability to seemingly know what she always needed. She quickly wrote her reply to him and thanked him from solving her problem.

Two weeks later Minerva was sitting, legs tuckered underneath her, on the windowsill in her Alaskan cabin staring at the lovely scenery surrounding the cabin. She had arrived here only two days after receiving Albus' letter and was glad of it. This place had been incredible, just what she had needed. It was quiet and allowed her the time to review the events of the last six months.

In her twenty years of teaching at Hogwarts, she had never experienced anything like she had this year. She had dealt with troublemakers, complainers and the occasional whiners but never had she dealt with a lovesick teenager especially one infatuated with her. Sure there had been a few crushes directed at her but within a few months those had been snuffed out effectively by her. This one had only become stronger and what bothered her most was she actually returned his feelings.

Minerva had always tried to maintain professionalism with her students but this particular student had completely changed that. He, Severus Snape, had pursued her like no other male had. He had sent her small gifts with love notes attached, not the love notes one would expect but the ones created with sarcasm and in a no nonsense tone, and if she were completely honest with herself she would admit she loved them all. She should have reported all of this to Albus but she didn't want to admit she couldn't handle the matter on her own. And just when she thought she had the situation under control, things changed drastically.

About a month before the school term ended, she had been sitting in a seldom used garden when Severus joined her on the bench. The sarcastic Slytherin had wormed his way under her skin and they had become unlikely friends. They had an interesting chat about house rivals then he surprised her when he drew her in his arms and kissed her soundly. At first she resisted but his lips had felt so good on hers that she gave in within a few moments. When she realized she was actually kissing a student, she pulled away with tears stinging the back of her eyes. "Why must you tempt me so," she asked hoarsely and briskly walked away without waiting for the sarcastic reply she knew would be forthcoming.

Severus had continued his attentions towards her all the way up to graduation. She suspected he knew how she truly felt about him and that was why he doubled his efforts. Whenever she walked outside alone, he would somehow be there with his always present smirk to accompany her and try to kiss her. She had resisted him each time after the first kiss because she knew it was the professional thing to do. She hated herself for resisting him and hated herself for turning away from love. Yes love, she knew she loved Severus Snape but she could not let him know that, it wouldn't be right.

Minerva jumped up from her windowsill seat to put on a heavy coat and a pair of snow boots. She had spent too much time recounting things she couldn't change now and decided a walk might help calm her overstressed emotions. She trudged through the knee deep snow slightly shivering from the cold. Walking aimlessly, she was quite startled when a familiar voice called out to her. She looked up to see the object of her musings standing five feet away from her.

Severus Snape, dressed in all black, stood there staring at her in wonderment. When he left Hogwarts after graduation, he had decided to leave fate in control of his feelings for Minerva. He had dreamed of her every night and just when it had become unbearable, this trip became available. His grandmother had provided him with this little vacation as a reward for his acceptance into University and now it seemed fate was leading him back to his love.

He cautiously stepped towards her and smiled inwardly when she didn't step away from him. When he took another step forward, she took a small step towards him. "Severus," she whispered as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Minerva, are you really here or am I dreaming," he asked in a hushed tone, almost afraid if he spoke too loudly he would awake from his dream.

"This is no dream Severus," she answered in a whisper, finally realizing that he was quite real.

He smirked at the unguarded expression of love plastered on her face and quickly closed the distance between them. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately while mentally hoping she wouldn't hex him into next week. She resisted at first but gave in when he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to enjoy the feel of him next to her.

That was the final barrier between them, he knew it. When she had finally given in, he knew that she was finished resisting him for good. She was ready to commit to him fully and completely. He wanted to tell her so much but knew there would be time later for that, for now he wanted to concentrate on the beauty in his arms. When they broke apart, she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her waist. "When I came here I certainly did not expect to find you," he said in his usual sarcastic tone then added playfully, "But I certainly do not have any objections."

"I should hope not," she replied then added in a matter-of-fact voice, "I did not realize you enjoyed vacationing in spots like Alaska."

"I don't," he said quickly. "My grandmother planned this trip as a reward for entrance into University. She insisted I needed a little solitude to clear my thoughts or something of that nature."

Minerva shivered prompting Severus to immediately become aware of the coldness of the air. He shrugged off his heavy cloak and draped it over her shoulders. He had become accustomed to the coldness of the dungeons at Hogwarts after his seven years there so he did not note the coldness of Alaska personally. He grabbed her hand and led her towards his nearby cabin. When they entered the cabin, they sat on the loveseat in front of the fire in hopes of warming up a bit. When he was about to strike up a conversation, she cut him off with a loving kiss.

He pulled her on his lap so that she was straddling him and kissed her tenderly before whispering, "I couldn't stop myself from thinking of you constantly. I tried not to pursue you but each time I saw you I just desired you more."

With tears rolling down her cheeks she replied, "I awaited your love notes. They made me feel safe and loved. I wanted nothing more than to give myself to you but professionalism always held me back."

He gently wiped her tears away before admitting, "I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you."

She claimed his lips with hers and kissed him fiercely. When they needed air, they broke the heat filled kiss and their eyes locked. He broke eye contact when he started trailing kisses down her neck. Minerva sighed when she felt his hands roam across her robed clad body. He wasn't the only one spurred to action though, her own hands roamed across his shoulders and down his back, loving what she felt.

Just as he was sliding his hands underneath her sweater, she stood up and took a few steps backwards. He looked up at her confused and hurt. She stared back at him with her cheeks flushed and her breathing ragged. She turned then started to walk away while Severus sat there with his broken heart and crestfallen expression, a far sight from his usual sarcastic self. She was leaving him but he didn't understand why. He had thought they were fated to be together. He watched her walk away a few seconds then looked down at his hands. His head snapped up when she asked over her shoulder, "Are you coming?"

It took him a few minutes to comprehend what she meant but he immediately smirked at her audacity. This was some woman he fell in love with! He quickly jumped up from the couch and walked briskly to his Minerva. She had waited for him at the bottom of the stairs and she giggled when he scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. Severus gently sat her on the bed and gently began to remove her clothing. He playfully jerked off her woolen socks and then allowed his hands to travel back up her body to the hem of her sweater. Little by little he pulled it up her body and over her head leaving her in clad in a bra and jeans.

Minerva pulled Severus towards her for a loving kiss. He managed to shrug out of his jacket before she pushed him down in a sitting position on the bed and straddled him. Her hands nimbly unbuttoned his shirt and guided it off his broad shoulders. She allowed her hands to roam the skin of his back and chest while he fumbled with the clasp on her bra. When the lacy garment was removed, it was tossed out of the way and he slowly lay back on the bed bringing her with him.

He gently nipped at the skin on her jawbone before returning to her luscious lips for a searing kiss. She managed to slip her hands in between their bodies and hastily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He took advantage of her preoccupation and flipped them so that he was on top of her. Severus pulled back slightly in order to unbuttoned and unzip her pants then he gently yanked them from her body. He grinned when he noticed the green lace panties that matched her discarded bra but quickly decided she was still wearing too much. He hooked his thumbs underneath the elastic and removed them quickly.

He was so caught up in his survey of her body that he failed to notice she was removing his pants and underwear until he felt a draft. He gave her a questioning look but she merely smiled innocently. He quickly decided it didn't matter how she had managed to remove his remaining clothes without his knowing but rather she was lying on his bed completely naked. He leaned in and kissed her demandingly before trailing his way down to her chest. When he licked her nipple then sucked it into his mouth she moaned her pleasure.

Minerva gripped his head to hold him firmly to her bosom. He was causing sensations to ripple to her body such as her previous lovers had failed to ignite at foreplay. She was brought back to reality when he removed his mouth from her breast. She whimpered at the loss of that glorious heat but sighed with contentment when he latched onto the other breast and sucked hard. He suckled her until she was purring then starting trailing kisses downward. He kissed his way down to her stomach and dipped his tongue in her navel causing her to giggle, prompting him to do it again. He moved further down and her eyes widened in surprise as realization of what he was about to do set in. She gasped when he focused his attentions at her womanly folds.

Severus was unlike any of her past lovers she mused. None of them had ever pleasured her in this manner before they were too concerned with their own needs to focus on her. Severus had pushed his needs out of the way to focus completely on her and she loved him all the more for it. She was going to reward him for his selflessness later but it was getting to hard to think coherently when he was doing such delicious things to her body so she just allowed the sensations he caused to run rampant through her body.

Suddenly ripples of pleasure coursed through her body as her orgasm came. She screamed out his name as she withered on the bed in pleasure. He continued to lap up her juices as she tried to regulate her labored breathing. She grabbed onto his head and pulled him up to her for a passionate kiss. "Thank you my love," she whispered raggedly in his ear.

He smiled a genuine smile, something the sarcastic teenager rarely did, before replying, "It was my pleasure."

She smiled lovingly at him before pulling his body closer to her own and separating her legs a bit wider. He grinned at her invitation and quickly sought to join them. He positioned himself at her entrance, locked gazes with her and slowly sunk into her. They both gasped when their hips met and he stilled his movements to allow her time to adjust to his size. He knew he was larger than most and he didn't want to cause her any pain if he could help it.

They shared a series of breathy kisses before he resumed movement and he sought to truly unite them. He set a pace that was leisurely which suited her wonderfully. She gently raked her fingernails up and down his spine causing him goose bumps. She couldn't believe how quickly she was reaching the brink of ecstasy. She quickly tumbled off the brink and into ecstasy. She cried out to him but it went unanswered. He had immediately stilled his movements hoping to stave off his own release.

Minerva was at a complete loss of words. Usually she could handle more than that but Severus was a much better lover than she was use to. She had quite a few lovers in her days but none as talented as Severus was. He seemed to know how and where she liked to be touched. No one had ever managed to bring her to orgasm in such a short amount of time before but she wasn't complaining one bit.

He quickened the pace in hopes of bringing her more pleasure. He enjoyed hearing his name screamed by her in the throes of passion. She was beautiful with her eyelids partly closed and her lips slightly opened. He absolutely adored her and wanted nothing more than to keep her in his life always. "I love you," he said softly.

She smiled before replying in kind and pressing a kiss to his neck. He quickened his pace once again wanting her to scream his name again. She moaned and sighed loudly while he moved within her. He watched as her face contorted into pleasure as another orgasm overtook her body and he heard his name being ripped out of her throat. This time he never stilled his movements but kept his pace steady. Just as her orgasm was ending, another abruptly came and she heard her name just as she was calling his.

He collapsed on top of her while she wrapped her arms around him lovingly. They lay intertwine while they struggled to regain their breathing. He felt something wet on his shoulder and immediately looked up. He was shocked to see the stern Minerva McGonagall smiling with tears running down her face. He tried to remove himself from her but she held him firmly to her. "Minerva," he questioned.

She gave him a huge smile before explaining, "None of my past lovers have ever made me feel so loved and appreciated before."

He leaned in and kissed away her tears before whispering, "I'm just getting started loving you."

He snaked his arm underneath her back and hooked the other behind her knee. He gently rolled onto his back taking her with him as he went and being careful not to slip out of her. She settled her head in the crook of his neck and smiled at his willingness to allow her this cuddle time. She could feel the rightness of their relationship now and had no qualms about it. After all, she was no longer his professor!

She shivered a bit prompting Severus to reach for the discarded covers and pull them around them securely. She tried to nestle closer and slowly her eyes fluttered shut as she drifted off to a much needed sleep. He wrapped his arms around her tightly before he joined her in dreamland.

Severus awoke to wondrous sensations coursing through his body. There was a wet dragging motion on his neck and he couldn't figure out what it was. If he didn't know better he would think a cat was licking his neck. He eyes popped open when he remembered the events of that morning. He grinned when he saw Minerva McGonagall licking his neck in a very catlike way while her hips gyrated ever so slightly against his.

"This must he the best way to wake up," he said huskily as he moved his hips against hers.

She just laughed as she continued her movements below and leaned in to kiss him passionately. He moved his hands down to her rear and squeezed a bit before sitting up slowly. He kept her firmly to him and still maintained their movements while he trailed kisses down her neck. She gave a throaty moan when he thrusted deeper into her and sighed happily when he latched onto her breast with his mouth.

A bit later she began to move faster as he helped her move by gripping her hips. She allowed her head to loll back as the familiar burning sensation coursed through her body. They moved as one as their movements became almost frantic and they sought to find their blessed release. Four more deep plunges and she cried out. He quickly followed and called out to her as he sagged backwards on the bed bringing her with him.

"I love you Minerva."

"And I you," she replied sultrily before kissing him loving then added, "I want to stay like this forever."

He ran his hands up and down her spine before saying, "Well I guess you will just have to marry me."

She sat up and looked at him in shock. Did he just ask her to marry him? Surely he just said it jokingly. "Severus," she said in that tone that permitted no untruths.

"I'm quite serious Minerva. I could think of nothing more wonderful than sharing my life with you."

Tears streamed down her face as she nodded her acceptance and kissed him gently. "Severus you do realize that we will need to keep our marriage a secret for a while or it will cause a scandal for Hogwarts. Could you imagine what the school governors would think of a teacher having an affair with a student?"

"Minerva I am not your student now," he said reassuringly.

"I know that but you know how quickly gossip spreads. If we announce our relationship, there would be rumors and I could possible be fired from Hogwarts."

"Alright Minerva, it doesn't bother me to keep our upcoming nuptials a secret as long as I'm allowed to keep you forever," he said honestly as he tapped a finger lightly on her nose. "Is there anyone you want to be present at the wedding?"

She smiled before replying, "Just Albus. Who do you want to be present?"

"My grandmother," he replied wistfully then added, "She's the only family member I can tolerate."

"Let's go see Albus first thing tomorrow morning and ask him to help us arrange all the details," she suggested.

"First thing tomorrow," he agreed then kissed her lovingly. He shifted and slipped out of her causing her to growl her displeasure. He smirked at her before standing up, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bathroom for a nice long, steamy bath.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding

Minerva and Severus arrived at the stone gargoyle that guarded Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts from unwanted visitors. He gave her hand a little squeeze for comfort before she spoke the password and they climbed the twisting stairs. Just as she was about to knock on the door, Albus called for them to enter, shocking them both greatly. They exchanged bewildered glances before opening the door and entering.

Albus was seated behind his desk with a huge smile plastered on his face and a bit more twinkle in his eyes. Across the desk from him sat a woman with salt-and-pepper hair and almond colored eyes. A short portly man sat next to her with balding hair and a big smile on his face. Minerva didn't recognize the woman or man across from Albus but it appeared Severus did.

"Grandmother Rose," he said happily then questioned, "Why am I surprised to find you here but you don't appear surprised to find me here?"

She smirked at him before answering, "I know all dear. Where else would I be on day my boy decided to marry?"

Severus and Minerva exchanged looks, surprised beyond belief. How could she possibly know what they were planning unless she was a seer? Their musings were disrupted by her homey voice saying, "Severus, do not be so surprised at me being a seer. I knew I couldn't allow anyone to know of my abilities especially family. You know how greedy and despicable your grandfather and mother are, could you imagine what they would be able to gain with my abilities?"

"They are completely untrustworthy and capable of just about anything," he agreed.

"Exactly the only reason I stayed in that house was to protect you from being corrupted by those vicious people," she said lovingly.

"If your husband was so vicious why did you marry him in the first place," Minerva asked matter-of-factly.

The older woman smiled brightly before replying, "You're not one to beat around the bush are you? I hope you never lose that quality dear you will need it in the future. Anyways, to answer your question I had a vision when I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts. I can not tell you exactly what I saw but that vision was the reason I married the scum known as Milton Prince and gave birth to the most ungrateful daughter possible."

The elderly woman turned a kind face towards Minerva before leaning in and whispering softly, "I was with your mother the day you were born dear. I was her best friend since our own Hogwarts days and I knew all of her secrets. I had a vision the day you were born and saw you marrying my grandson. You will have to face many trials in the future but you will find the happiness you deserve one day."

Minerva gave her a quizzical look but the elderly woman just smiled and turned her attention back to Albus who was now standing. "Should we not start the ceremony now," she asked.

Albus smiled before nodding his head and gesturing for them to follow him out of his office. Severus and Minerva exchanged confused glances before intertwining their hands and following the others. He lead them to a rarely used part of the castle and into a room Minerva never knew existed. It appeared to be a ritual room of sorts and decorated with tons of flowers. "This is perfect Albus," Rose said obviously delighted.

"Perfect for what," asked a perturbed Minerva.

"For your wedding dear," Albus said smiling sweetly at her.

"Our wedding," Severus asked obviously surprised at the announcement.

"Well it is obvious you must keep your marriage secret and Rose has foreseen this day as the one when you were meant to wed," Albus explained in his all-knowing way.

"Meant to wed," Minerva asked skeptical.

"Minerva dear there is no need to be so skeptical. There are valid seers in this world and Rose happens to be one. I had decided against revealing the true importance of this union but knowing your stubbornness Minerva I feel I must. A child will be produced from your union that will be destined for greatness."

Minerva and Severus stared at him stunned into silence. "No need to fret about it now dears we have preparations to attend to," Rose said cheerfully.

Albus rushed Minerva through a door on the right side of the room and sat her down on the small couch. He sat down beside of her and clasped her hand with his and smiled sweetly at her. "Minerva dear I know this must be a shock to you but it is imperative that you allow fate to control this. You are destined to give birth to a child that will do so much good for our side in this war."

"But Albus this can't be," she said disbelieving.

"It's alright dear, there's nothing to be frightened of. You and Severus love each other and were planning on marrying before so why must this news interrupt your union?"

"I guess it shouldn't," she replied and hugged him tightly. "I don't have anything to wear nor do we have wedding bands."

He smiled at her before waving his hand and summoning beautiful white and gold dress robes. "Rose told your mother of her vision when you were born so she stitched these for you. She made it the muggle way and stitched as much love in it as she could muster and had me keep them safe until you needed them."

"They are the most beautiful robes I have ever seen," Minerva said teary-eyed. "Thank you for keeping them for me."

"You are most welcome my dear. If you don't mind I believe I will wait in the other room while you get dressed. Everything you need should be in that chest."

She nodded her head and eyed the gown more closely. It was everything she ever dreamed of wearing to her wedding and more. She quickly stripped down and started to get ready. She applied makeup and curled her long raven locks hoping to dazzle Severus. She quickly found new lacy undergarments and put them on. She slipped on the gown and magically tied it snuggly. She wiggled her feet into the glass slippers provided and picked up the gold tipped white roses waiting for her on the chest. She looked in the full length mirror and liked what she saw. She quickly held up the hem of her gown and walked in the other room.

Minerva walked slowly towards Severus who was sporting his own new dress robes. She stopped when she arrived at his side and turned to face the short man who happened to be a high priest. He instructed her to face Severus and take his hands into her own. She did so and got lost in eyes. She vaguely was aware of what the high priest was saying as she gazed at him with undisguised love. Severus was just as distracted with her as she was with him so when it came time to exchange the wedding bands they were both startled and attempted to pay attention to the priest.

When the rings were exchanged the ritual was complete, they embraced in their first kiss as man and wife. They parted when the others' applause erupted. Minerva blushed a shade of pink while Severus just smiled happily. They shared a toast with the priest, Rose and Albus before heading off to Minerva's flat in London.

Severus and Minerva had been at her flat in London for nearly two months enjoying their extended honeymoon. They had remained in the flat for the most part but occasionally went out to nice muggle restaurants. Their time alone was quickly dwindling down as Severus was to start University in a day's time and Minerva was expected to return to Hogwarts in two.

They lay cuddled on the couch watching the fire lick at the wood greedily. "How am I supposed to survive without you holding me every night," she asked obviously upset about the upcoming separation.

"Now love we will survive this. We will be able to meet here every weekend and on any night that I can get away I will come to you at Hogwarts," he said soothingly.

"It will not be the same Severus. I have grown accustom to lying in your loving arms and do not wish to go without now," she said briskly, her Scottish accent more pronounced than usual.

He pulled her closer and lavished her face with gently kisses. "You will be in all of my thoughts and I will count down the hours until I hold you in my arms," he cooed, so unlike his smirking self.

"I love you," she whispered huskily.

"And I love you," he answered then scooped her into his arms, carried her to the bedroom and made love to her all night long.


	3. Chapter 3

Losing Trust

Minerva sat at her London flat with her puffy eyelids and constant tears. She and Severus had been married over a year and it had been glorious up until two months ago. He had received a summons to go to his ancestry home by his mother and hadn't been the same since.

When he left he was still the loving husband she had treasured but when he came back he was somewhat cold. It seemed he was unable to feel emotions anymore but there was nothing she could really do about it. She had attempted to find the cause of his sudden change but had come up empty handed so far. When he was changing clothes one Sunday evening she noticed the Dark Mark on his forearm. It had not been there before he had visited his mother nor had he been distant and cold towards her. That very day she told him to leave and never return. It had broken her heart but she still had to do it in order to keep her own loyalties to the Light Side.

Minerva stood up from her seat and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. It wouldn't do to show up in Albus' office looking dreadfully. When she was ready, she apparated to the Hogwarts' gate and walked towards the door. Inside she saw Albus waiting for her with a grave expression on his face. From the looks of it he already about Severus' betrayal and wanted to speak with her. "Minerva dear, would you care to join me in my office for a moment," he asked politely.

"Of course not Albus," she replied mechanically.

When they entered his office, she was surprised to see Rose waiting for them. She wore the face of trouble and disappointment but she gave Minerva a small smile in welcome. She embraced Minerva in a warm hug and whispered, "I'm sorry my dear."

The sincerity of Rose's words broke her resolve and she allowed the tears to come full force. Minerva fell to the floor on her knees and wept for her lost love. "Why did he choose the Dark Side over me," she asked hoarsely.

"He did not choose to serve the Dark Side, he was forced into it," Rose answered strongly.

Minerva looked at her confusedly then to Albus for clarification. He knelt down beside of her before saying, "Severus was placed under the Imperius Curse by his mother when he visited home. He was given the Dark Mark against his will and he is fighting against the curse as we speak."

"How do you know he's fighting it," she asked, afraid to believe them yet hoping it was so.

His smile widened as he answered, "They still know nothing of your marriage or the prophecy of the child. If they did, Voldemort would surely want to capture you my dear. I believe he will continue to fight until he breaks free and returns to Hogwarts."

At the mention of the child Minerva allowed her hand to press against her stomach to where her precious child lay. She looked up at them and said, "The child will be here in a little more than four months time. Severus doesn't know of the child and I plan of keeping it that way."

"It would be best to reveal it to as few people as possible," Rose agreed.

"It's not in my future to raise my child, is it?" she questioned Rose sadly.

"I am afraid not, the child is destined to grow in the muggle world until it is ready to attend Hogwarts," she answered sadly.

"She will be safe in the muggle world?"

"Yes quite safe. How did you know you were carrying a female child?" Rose asked mildly surprised.

Minerva smiled at the elderly woman before she answered, "My wee one must be destined to be a seer. A few weeks ago I had a vision, in it I watched as Albus took my baby from my arms and walked away leaving me to cry on Poppy's shoulder."

"Visions are just as much curses as they are blessings. Your child will inherit my gift of being a seer along with a great many more that I do not possess. She is destined for greatness although she will not learn of most of her abilities until she finds her soul mate. When she returns to Hogwarts she will admire you greatly for your strength and then when she learns who you truly are she will cling to you even more."

"Thank you," Minerva whispered slightly more at ease with the idea of giving her child away.

"I must take my leave until it is time for the child to be born. Take care of yourself and my grandchild Minerva," she said as she left the castle by Floo powder.

Albus helped Minerva up from the floor and settled her on the couch in front of the fire. He sat down next to her and pulled her to his side. He draped his arm around her shoulders and held her hoping to give her a bit of comfort. "You know how important you are to me, don't you?" he asked.

She nodded her head slightly before burying her face in his robes and crying. "I was horrid to Severus. I screamed at him and told him he was never to return again. What if he never returns home? Now that I experienced such love how will I ever learn to live without him?"

His face was gravelly as he replied, "Trust me my dear. It will be hard to forge ahead but it is possible. It will take a bit of time to get use to but I will be here to help you my dear."

"Thank you Albus," she whispered before she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

New Birth

Minerva was seated on the couch in her parlor waiting for Albus to arrive. He usually arrived every morning around this time to escort her down to breakfast. This morning was a bit different though, this morning she just happened to be in labor. She was a bit worried since the baby wasn't due for a month but she couldn't very well go to the hospital wing on her own.

When she started to show her delicate condition, Poppy and Albus had came up with a way to hide it from the rest of the world. Unfortunately when she went into labor, the spell had lost its potency and she couldn't allow anyone to find out about the baby. Another pain hit her causing her to wince in pain. She had to find a way to get a message to Poppy or Albus.

Fawkes was what she needed. She immediately thought of the red phoenix hoping beyond hope that he would hear her call. A flash of red announced the bird's entrance and Minerva gave a sigh of relief. She summoned a piece of parchment and quill to write a small message for Albus or Poppy. She rolled it up, tied it to Fawkes' leg and sent him on his way.

Nearly twenty minutes passed before Poppy and Albus arrived panting for breath. They hustled to her before Poppy instructed Albus to carry Minerva to her bed. After he settled her down in the bed, he set up a few enchanted cameras to constantly take pictures so that Minerva would be able to remember each detail of the day without using a pensive. He then went in the other room as Poppy prepared Minerva for giving birth. "Your daughter is ready to come meet you Minerva," Poppy said happily.

Albus was in the parlor when a loud knock announced someone's presence. He wondered who would come to Minerva's rooms at this time of day but then decided the best way to find out would be to bid entrance and see who enters. He was delighted when Rose Prince came busting in. "How is the mother-to-be," she asked with an air of elegance.

He smiled at her concern for Minerva then answered, "She's in with Poppy right now and she assures me everything is going according to schedule."

"That is wonderful to hear," she replied.

"Albus," a familiar voice hollered from inside Minerva's bedroom almost frantically. Albus recognized the voice as Poppy's and immediately ran towards the bedroom quickly followed by Rose.

Albus and Rose immediately stilled at the sight that greeted them. Minerva was propped up against dozens of pillows her knees bent and her face scrunched up in pain. Poppy was kneeling between her legs looking at the strangest sight she ever saw. The baby was coming out but was surrounded in a bright sparkling light. It was unnatural so she had thought it best to call for Albus to see what he made out of the sight.

"What is that light," Rose asked unsure of what she was seeing.

"If I am correct we are witnessing the birth of a true mistress of sorcery. Myth says babies born glowing like she is will be able to control the elements," Albus answered amazed.

"No one has been able to control the elements since Rowena Ravenclaw," Poppy said astonished.

"Indeed but apparently this child will be able to one day," Albus said honored by witnessing such an event.

The baby squealed its displeasure when Poppy attempted to clean her and continued to do so when she was wrapped up in the new warm blanket. Poppy attempted to sooth the baby but only made the newborn cry more. "Poppy, give her to me," Minerva panted obviously tired from her childbirth.

Poppy raised a questioning eyebrow at the woman lying in the bed but did lay the infant girl in her arms. She watched in bewilderment as Minerva unwrapped the pink blanket and threw it to the floor in disgust. "There's a red and gold satin blanket in the top drawer of the chest, could you get it for me Albus," Minerva said completely ignoring the looks she was getting.

Albus retrieved the blanket and smiled at the initials, H.A.S., embroidered in the corner. Minerva had evidently gone through great lengths to make this lavish blanket for her child. "Minerva this is the most beautiful baby blanket I have ever had the privilege to see," he said honestly.

She smiled at the compliment of her hours of dedication before taking the blanket and wrapping it snuggly around the baby. She immediately stopped crying and looked at Minerva with huge honey colored eyes. "Well I have never seen a child calm down by switching blankets," Poppy said amazed.

"Minerva, why did you switch the blankets?" Rose asked amused.

Minerva looked up and said, "I switched blankets because she doesn't like pink she prefers red and gold."

"How do you know that Minerva," Albus asked in awe at the seemingly strong bond between mother and child.

"She told me in a dream," she answered matter-of-factly then lifted the child to her bosom and hugged her lovingly.

"What other secrets has she revealed," Albus asked quite impressed with the little bundle nestling in Minerva's arms.

"I had a dream every night for the last three months and she has entrusted many secrets with me. Most of them I can not share with anyone else but she will be sorted into Gryffindor when she returns to Hogwarts," Minerva said with pride.

Minerva settled back into the bed and shifted the baby to lie on her stomach. Her eyes fluttered as she fought her weariness wanting to remember every moment with her baby. She pressed a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead and stared at her daughter lovingly. "You, Hermione Athena Snape, have your father's eyes and observational nature. Let's just hope you don't inherit his nose or ill temper."

"That's a lovely name Minerva," Rose said charmed by the infant.

"Thank you," Minerva said then asked, "Albus have you found a family for her yet?"

His smile faded a bit as he nodded ever so slightly. "A muggle couple that are aware of the magical community are willing to take her in. They have been married nearly fifteen years and are financial stable. They will teach her right from wrong and encourage her to be studious and courteous. They will be wonderful parents to her," he reassured.

Minerva nodded her head in recognition but then shifted her attention back to her daughter. Minerva's eyes fluttered in her exhaustion but she didn't want to lose any time with her child. Poppy ordered her to rest and she reluctantly gave in but not before telling them Hermione was not to be taken until she said goodbye. The others agreed and watched as she drifted into a much needed sleep securing holding her daughter in her arms.

Poppy left to attend to some paperwork after assuring Albus she would return in a couple of hours to check on Minerva and Hermione. Albus and Rose decided to go to his office and finalize a few details of the baby's adoption. They owled the couple adopting Hermione to inform them of her birth and asking if it would be alright if they delivered her tonight.

Back in her rooms, Minerva awoke to a squirming baby in her arms. She smiled then sat up and unbuttoned her top. She settled the baby close to her bosom and winced as she latched onto her nipple a bit too forcefully. Minerva sung the lullaby her mother had sung to her as a child and soothed her daughter while she drank greedily.

Finally when Hermione got her fill, Minerva removed her from her breast and laid her on her lap. Minerva fastened her top then summoned a washcloth and basin of warm water to clean the baby. As she gently rubbed the washcloth on the baby's skin she allowed the tears to flow freely. "I will miss you greatly love but this is for the best. I will not be able to protect you from the evils of this world, not by myself. I just hope you will be able to forgive me one day," she sobbed.

The baby smiled at her and it melted her heart. She loved this child more than she thought was possible. She shrugged then banished the washcloth and basin. She summoned a new white and gold satin dress with red initials, H.A.S., embroidered on it. She had made it to match the blanket she had made for her baby to be wrapped up in when she meet her new parents.

She quickly dressed Hermione in a diaper and the dress she had made. She put white socks with gold lace and little black shoes on her tiny feet. She then placed a red bow with gold lions painted on it in the baby's thick raven hair. She wrapped the blanket around the baby snuggly before settling her back in her arms and rocking her slightly. "I love you Hermione, always remember that," she whispered as the tears rolled down her face.

Albus, Rose and Poppy came in time to witness the heartbreaking scene between mother and daughter. Minerva looked up as Albus stepped near her and looked down at the child sleeping in her arms. "It's time Minerva," he said choked with emotion.

"I know," she whispered brokenly before placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Albus took the child in his arms and quickly walked out of the room followed closely by Rose. Poppy immediately sat next to Minerva on the bed and pulled her into her arms allowing her to cry on her shoulder. "Poppy what will I do without my little one," Minerva sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

A Fresh Start

Severus Snape sat in Azkaban relieved that he had been released from the Imperius Curse. Today had been the first day in nearly a year and a half that he had been able to think clearly. He had been unable to control his actions for so long he really didn't know what to do next. He wanted to see his beloved Minerva but after the way she had reacted to seeing the Dark Mark on his arm he thought she would not be too thrilled to see him.

He sighed loudly as he thought about the events of that morning. Albus had been able to prove his innocence at his trial earlier today that he had been under the Imperius Curse for his entire duration of his service to the Dark Lord. Few people trusted him for the deeds he had been forced to do, they only gave him a second chance at the insistence of Albus Dumbledore.

Albus had been generous enough to offer him a job as Potions Master at Hogwarts but he didn't know if he should accept it. Potions had always been one of his best subjects and he had completed the Potions program at University within six months time so he knew he was capable to do the job but that was not his current predicament. He wondered what Minerva thought on the matter.

Albus had insisted that she would accept the arrangement and adapt to it but he wasn't too sure. She had a fiery temper and a strong resistance to what she thought was a just cause. He assumed she still thought of him as a conniving, betraying snake that didn't deserve the air he breathed. That had been what she told him the day she had left him to wallow in self-pity.

She had been right; of course, he didn't deserve the air he breathed. He had not been able to resist that damning curse his mother had placed upon him. The only thing he managed to do was hide Minerva's part in his life and about the prophecy of their child. That didn't really matter now anyways, they would never create a child now. It was too late now she would never allow him in her life now. He had lost the only woman he ever truly loved.

Well he may never have Minerva as his wife but it didn't mean he couldn't protect her. He smiled when he thought of the possibility of being able to see her everyday. Maybe teaching at Hogwarts wasn't such a bad thing. He would be able to see Minerva everyday whether she talked to him or not. She would be polite to him in front of others because it was the right thing to do and his Minerva always did the right thing. The smirk on his face widened as he decided to accept Albus' offer.

Severus arrived in Albus' office late that night in hopes of not being seen by anyone. He seated himself across the desk from the silver haired wizard and waited patiently for him to finish explaining his duties. Finally he concluded and he showed Severus to his rooms where he left him to his own devices. Severus grinned when he thought how gracious Albus showed him the entrance to Minerva's rooms and 'accidentally' mentioned her password. Apparently Albus wanted the two to reunite and was trying to help the delicate situation along. Severus shook his musings off, changed clothes and quickly made his way to Minerva's rooms.

He briskly knocked on the door but she ignored him as he suspected she would. Albus had informed him that she knew he was arriving tonight in his office and he suspected she wouldn't want to see him so soon. He stilled his resolve and knocked louder but there was still no answer. He muttered the password and cautiously stepped inside. He looked around but she wasn't in the parlor. He groaned in annoyance before he walked to her bedroom door and entered. He spotted her lying on the bed face down sobbing. He quickly prayed she wouldn't hex him and walked over towards her. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder which caused her to snap her head up to see who dared intrude on her. Her eyes widened in surprise then immediately narrowed and hardened. She slapped his hand away and asked frigidly, "What do you want Severus?"

"I just wanted to see you Minerva," he said affectionately then added, "I love you so much."

She instantaneously stood up and walked away from him. "Severus please, do not speak things you do not mean," she said her nostrils flaring indicating her temper rising. "I do not wish to see you at this moment or ever again."

He quickly said, "Minerva I just wanted to apologize…"

"I do not want your apology," she interrupted then added, "Please leave my rooms and never return."

He sighed inwardly and stood up defeated. He gave her one last pleading look before deciding it would be best if he left. He dropped a letter on her bed and moved to the exit. He swiftly headed for his rooms, threw himself on his bed and cried for the pain he had caused her.

Minerva had been so upset that she had refused to look at the letter Severus had purposely left for her. Throughout the night, sleep had evaded her all because of that damned letter. It was gnawing at her conscious to read what he had written but she had tried to ignore it. The gnawing was worsening causing her to growl in defeat and retrieved the letter.

_My dearest Minerva,_

_If you are reading this letter then you have refused to listen to me but I did not really expect you to. I want, no that's not right, I need you to understand what I have done for the last year and a half has been beyond my control. The only thing I was capable of doing was hiding my relationship with you from those who controlled me. I know it sounds unbelievable but I tried to focus all of my resistance in protecting you from my despicable family._

_I have betrayed your trust although it was not willingly, I understand your hesitation. I actually appreciate your apprehension of speaking with me, it allows me to have a glimpse of the stubborn woman I married, but I need to tell you so much. Foremost, I need you to know that I am sorry for all the grief I have caused you. I need you to know that although I was under the Imperius Curse I have done many horrid things and for that I must take responsibility for. I have decided to try to do two good deals for each evil one I have been forced to do. I know it might sound simple but it will be quite a task for a Slytherin like me. _

_Anyways, I need you to know that I love you with all that I am and nothing will ever change that. Even though I love you so, I understand you may never want me in your life again. So I need you to decide if you want me in your life sometime in the future or if you never want to see me. If you choose the first, I will remain here but I will keep my distance until you come to me. If you choose the latter, I will resign my post here at Hogwarts and you will never have to see me again. I will also sign the papers to release you from our marriage if you want me to. Although I will never stop loving you, I am willing to walk away and leave you to find some sort of happiness in this bleak world._

_Yours Forever,_

_Severus_

Minerva sat there with tears coursing down her flushed cheeks and dripping onto her nightgown but she ignored them. She was dumbfounded by his letter. She expected it to be dripping with apologetic type phrases like 'I'm so sorry.' She even thought he would ask her to accept him back into her life but he didn't, not really anyways. He only asked her to decide if she wanted him in her life sometime in the distant future or not. Did she? She was upset with him for being the cause of her tears for the last year and a half. She was angry at him for leaving her by herself during the lonely nights. She was frustrated with him for allowing his guard down around his mother. But could she really push him out of her life forever just because he was controlled?

She growled in irritation before donning her tartan robe and heading out of her rooms hurriedly. She transformed into cat form and padded down to the dungeons. She transformed back into her human form in front of Severus' door, muttered the password (being Deputy Headmistress allowed her to know everyone's password) and walked in. Her catlike eyes adjust to the darkness immediately and she searched about the room for Severus. She didn't see him in the parlor so she marched into his bedroom and found him sitting on the bed asleep. He was propped up on pillows and held a book of some sort in his hands. She tiptoed closer to see what he was reading and immediately stilled at what she saw.

He had been looking at their wedding pictures until he fell asleep. She stepped closer to him and studied his face a moment. He had changed a lot in that last year and a half. He had aged beyond his years in the time they had been apart but that was not the only things she noticed. He had a few tiny scars near his hairline that had not been present before his service to the Dark Lord. She sighed inwardly as she took the photo album out of his hands and laid it on the bedside table. When she turned back towards him he was awake and looking at her with undisguised love radiating from his eyes. "Minerva," he whispered sleepily.

"It's me love," she answered then flung herself in his outstretched arms. "Don't you dare leave me Severus Snape, do you hear me? These last eighteen months nearly destroyed me and I could not make it without you in my life," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's alright my love," he cooed as he held her tightly against his chest.

She pulled back so she could stare directly into his eyes when she demanded, "Promise me you will not leave me again!"

"I promise you, Minerva McGonagall Snape, I will not leave you."

She smiled at hearing him call her Snape but then quickly frowned at what she assumed he meant by it. He noticed her tense up and gave her a questioning look. She touched his face lovingly before explaining, "I do not want you to leave but I will not allow you back into my bed immediately either. There have been a lot of changes in my life in the past eighteen months and I am not ready to start where we left off."

He studied her a moment before giving her a reassuring smile, "I understand Minerva and I still intend to stick around here as long as I still get to spend time with my best friend everyday."

"I think I could arrange an hour a night for a game of chess and a bit of fireside chat," she said good-naturedly.

"That's all I ask," he said as he pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

She felt a jolt of electricity run through her body as her cheeks turned a shade of pink. She leaned in a bit to kiss him lovingly then pulled away with her lips tingling. She eyed his lips lustfully as she leaned in again and kissed him passionately. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. She moaned when he grabbed her breast and squeezed it.

She realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away from him. "I'm sorry Severus, I should never have kissed you like that," she said shyly then added, "I refuse to make love with you until I have told you all of my secrets." With that she stood up and walked out of the door leaving a confused and very aroused man staring after her.


	6. Chapter 6

When secrets are exposed

Severus had been teaching at Hogwarts for the last two years and liked it quite well. He enjoyed teaching the students the correct way to brew potions even though it was quite trying at times. It was unbelievingly different from anything he imagined he would do with his life but it was satisfying nonetheless.

The only thing that bothered Severus was his relationship with Minerva. She would come to his rooms after dinner where they would play chess and have of a cup of tea while they chatted by the fire. She would kiss him lovingly on the lips before she would walk out of his rooms and leave him for yet another sleepless night.

It had been nearly four years since he was fortunate enough to hold her in his arms at night or make love to her when the urge hit. Throughout it all, he had been faithful to his wife although it was truly hard at times. He was tired of being celibate but he had promised Minerva he would wait until she was ready to open her bed to him and he had every intention of keeping that promise even if it meant he would have to take care of his needs by himself.

Severus moved about the room looking for the present he had bought for Minerva. Today was their fifth wedding anniversary and even though they were technically separated, he insisted on giving her something every year to celebrate the occasion anyways. This year he had found a gold broach in the shape of a tabby cat with emerald eyes. The broach was supposed to warn the wearer of dangers lurking about and he sincerely hoped it did.

Finally he found the wrapped box the broach was nestled in and quickly left his rooms heading for Minerva's rooms. He was already late for his dinner date with his wife but he didn't want to be too late. He had been striving for the last two and a half years to convince Minerva that she was the greatest thing in his life and he didn't wish her depress the progress he made by being late on their wedding anniversary.

When he arrived, Minerva was waiting for him at the portrait hiding her doorway. She bid him entrance then kissed him lovingly as a greeting. She purred as he drew her closer and deepened the kiss. When the need for air became too great, they broke the kiss but remained embraced in each other's arms. "That was quite the greeting kiss," she said playfully while pulling him to the couch.

He rummaged through his pockets until he found her present and gave it to her. "Happy anniversary my love," he said smiling.

She smiled sweetly at him before she opened the box. Her eyes lit up when she saw the broach and she instantly put it on her cloak lying on the back of the couch. "Thank you Severus, I adore it," she said gleefully.

"I'm glad you like it," he said before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "The broach is supposed to warn you if danger is lurking about so take it seriously if it hums slightly."

She eyed the broach doubtfully before jumping up from the couch and walking to the desk to retrieve a book. She plopped herself down beside him and sighed loudly. "This," she said waving the book about, "is why I have been keeping you at a distance."

She handed him the book and snuggled closer to his side as he opened the book. Album he corrected as he saw a photograph of Minerva and himself on their wedding day. He turned the page and was stunned at what he saw. A weary looking Minerva was holding a squealing baby in her arms. He flipped through a couple more pages before giving her a questioning look.

"I found out I was pregnant a week after you returned from your mother's house and I wanted to surprise you so I decided to wait to our anniversary to tell you about the baby. By that time I started to notice changes in your behavior and I was frightened of what you were becoming. I did not tell anyone and when I saw the Dark Mark on your forearm I knew I could not tell you.

"When I returned to Hogwarts I went straight to Albus' office to get advice. Rose was there with Albus and they tried to get me to see how you were resisting that damn curse. I ended up revealing my pregnancy to them and that's when Rose confirmed that I was destined not to raise our child. I was so upset that I collapsed to the floor and allowed the tears to come.

"Albus and Poppy helped me hide my pregnancy from everyone. Rose and Albus located a loving couple to adopt the baby. When the time came, Poppy, Albus and Rose were all present. I gave birth to a girl then I gave her away the same day," she sobbed the last sentence as she buried her face in his robes.

He wrapped his arm around her a little more tightly before asking, "I have a daughter?"

She quit sobbing and nodded her head slightly. "Hermione Athena Snape and she has the same honey colored eyes you do," she answered before craning her neck a bit to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Don't hate me from keeping this from you," she pleaded.

"I could never hate you," he answered then pulled her to him for a tender kiss that quickly turned into a passionate one.

As his mouth ravished hers, she knew it was the right time to invite him back as her lover. She pulled away somewhat and saw disappointment making an appearance in his dark eyes. She smiled seductively before leaning in to whisper, "Let's move to the bed lover."

He scooped her into his arms and jogged the entire way to her bed causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl. He laid her on the bed and gently began to peel away her clothing piece by piece. Unnoticed by Severus, she grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to vanish his clothes. She smirked at him when he felt a draft but it quickly disappeared when he laid partially on her and kissed her frantically. "I love you Minerva," he said emotionally.

"And I you," she responded then drew him back to her for another kiss.

He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down her neck. He continued to trail further down only stopping to lick each nipple before heading to the patch of curls between her legs. She was momentarily confused by his actions but decided she didn't care when he planted a kiss to her feminine place. She brought her knees up a bit and opened herself further for her lover as he loved her with his talented mouth. She closed her eyes and gently stroked his hair as he did glorious things to her. She moaned, sighed and gasped as he stroked her unrelenting quickly bringing her to the brink of ecstasy.

Severus stroked and probed her with his tongue and fingers until she found her blessed release. He lapped up her feminine juices and continued to pleasure her. She tried to pull away but he held her firmly to the bed and did what he had dreamed of so many nights. He continued to love her until she came a second time and an abrupt third time. Only then did he ease his movements and move up to hold her in his arms.

The minutes ticked by slowly as Minerva attempted to calm her labored breathing while Severus stoked her hair lovingly. "Thank you my love," she said panting slightly then added, "I needed that."

He smirked at her before replying, "I not finished yet Minerva."

She shivered in anticipation of the things he had planned. He gave him a tender kiss on the lips before she moved over him and quickly impelled herself on his erected member. They both sighed in unison as their hips met. He raised a quizzical eyebrow causing her to explain, "I have quite a few plans of my own."

He chuckled at the look of triumph on her face but growled appreciative when she slowly started to move. Hands roamed freely as lips sought out lips. Sighs and gasps were heard in the room as they strove to find a shared climax. They moved together as they danced a dance as old as time. Finally two cries of victory were heard as they fell off the brink of ecstasy together and collapsed into a much deserved sleep intertwined.

In their sleep, the castle magically rearranged itself to provide the two lovers a room they could share. The bedroom had a door on each side of the room. One led down a long hallway to Severus' parlor and the other to Minerva's. The castle had provided them a way to maintain their duties as Head of their House while still spending the night in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Return to Hogwarts

Severus Snape sat at the high table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts as he watched his beloved wife led the newly arrived first years in for the sorting ceremony. He loved the way she walked with such elegance and pride. She always had a way of looking prim and proper no matter the circumstances and tonight was no different.

This particular batch of first years contained not only the Boy-who-lived but also their daughter Hermione. He and Minerva had made it a nightly ritual to look at the few pictures that they had of her but it wasn't enough. He smiled when he thought of how much they pestered Albus the last few weeks. They constantly asked if Hermione would be attending Hogwarts this year. Albus had assured them that she would be arriving this year and that they would beam with pride when they saw her.

When Minerva called 'Hermione Granger' he immediately stilled and carefully studied the young girl. She was average height and weight like he imagined she would be. She had curly brown hair and ivory skin that reminded him so much of Minerva. The honey color of her eyes was the same as his as well as the know-it-all attitude she had. He smiled at the thought of yet another generation of know-it-alls in the Snape family.

"Gryffindor," the sorting hat yelled after a bit of a debate. He sighed inwardly, another Gryffindor woman in his life. He wasn't disappointed that she wasn't sorted into Slytherin but he would have been more satisfied with a neutral house like Ravenclaw. Well at least she wasn't a Hufflepuff!

Severus was stretched out on the couch in front of the fire in Minerva's parlor. Minerva was stretched out on top of him with her head settled on his chest. He gently stroked her spine up and down in an attempt to calm her down a bit. She had been under a lot of pressure trying to treat Hermione the same way she would any other student. She had said she was fine but he saw through her lie. "Why can we not tell her who we are," he asked for the millionth time since she arrived.

She sighed before answering in an irritated voice, "It is for her own good. Could you imagine what trouble would arise if her parentage was revealed to the wrong people?"

He sighed in the trueness of her words. "I know you're right but it is still hard. Sometimes I want to throw caution to the wind and just tell her who we really are. I am tired of being a childless father," he said grumpily.

She looked into his eyes before answering, "I know my love. I am tired of being a childless mother but I would rather know my daughter is safe from a distance than to have harm come to her because she is ours."

He agreed wholeheartedly with her statement. He would rather see their daughter alive than to have her harmed because she was his daughter. "I agree with you completely," he conceded then pulled her face to his for a loving kiss.

Just as the kiss started to intensify, there was a loud knock on the door. They shared confused expressions before they broke apart. Severus straightened up on the couch as Minerva walked towards the door attempting to compose her flushed appearance. She opened the door revealing a worried looking Hermione.

"May I help you with something Miss Granger," she asked in her professor tone.

Hermione looked down at her shoes before she mumbled something Minerva couldn't understand. "What was that Miss Granger," she asked slightly annoyed by the girl's behavior.

Hermione held out a locket to the elderly witch before she said, "Please take a look at it Professor."

Minerva was slightly confused at the request but took the locket and opened it. She was surprised by what she found and probably would have slumped to the floor if Severus hadn't had quick reflexes. He dragged her over to the couch after demanding Hermione to step inside and close the door. "Where did you get this," Minerva asked after she recovered from her shock.

"I have always had it," she answered simply.

Severus looked from one to the other before reaching for the locket. He wanted to know what all the commotion was about and figured the best way to do it was to look for himself. When he peered inside he saw a photograph of Minerva and him on their wedding day and then another one of Minerva holding their daughter. He took a closer look at the design on the front of the locket and saw it was an intricate rose. "Grandmother," he muttered amusedly.

Minerva glanced at him before following his gaze and spotting the flower on the front of the locket. She smiled before focusing her attention back to the uncomfortable girl standing close to the door. "What do you want to know," she asked comforting.

"Everything," came the immediate reply.

She gestured for her to settle down in the unoccupied seat and then said, "We must ask that you refrain from repeating what you hear here tonight from anyone else, agreed?"

Hermione agreed then waited for Minerva to begin. "Well the picture of Severus and me was taken on our wedding day," she admitted with a smile gracing her features. "We were married in secret by a high priest and the only witnesses we had were Albus Dumbledore and Severus' Grandmother Rose."

"She's the one that had the locket fixed for you," Severus volunteered.

"Why marry in secret," the girl asked feeling more at ease.

Minerva sighed loudly before answering honestly, "If people were to have known about our marriage, it would have been quite the scandal. We married the summer he graduated from Hogwarts and I had been his professor during his time here. I would have been fired from my post here at Hogwarts."

"That was not our only concerns about announcing our marriage," Severus added. "I come from a family that is strictly Slytherin with the exception of my Grandmother Rose and if they would have found out I married a Gryffindor they would have been outraged. If my grandfather and mother knew, they would be plotting ways to murder Minerva and wouldn't be satisfied until she was dead."

Hermione looked at the two of them in disbelief then asked, "You could not help the situation with your family but why did you not wait a bit longer to get married so that your professionalism would not be questioned?"

The two exchanged amused glances before returning their attention to their daughter. "Apparently we were destined to marry on the day we did or at least according to an ancient prophecy Albus Dumbledore found," Severus answered.

"You married because of a prophecy," asked a dumbfounded Hermione.

"No," Minerva quickly interceded. "We had already decided to marry before we knew about the prophecy. We were actually going to ask Albus to help us find someone to perform our wedding when he and Rose informed us of the prophecy. They actually had the entire ceremony planned for us including wedding robes."

"What was so important about that day," Hermione asked not understanding the prophecy.

Minerva sighed before answering, "The prophecy said that a child would be born of our union that would be destined for great things. I did not believe in prophecies until you were born and so I truly believe if Severus and I hadn't married when we did then you would most likely not be here."

"Why," she asked attentively.

"To make a long story short, I found the Dark Mark on Severus' forearm and told him to leave. I did not find out until later that he had been under the Imperius Curse by his mother. It took me years to allow him back in my life completely so if I had not already been pregnant with you I daresay you would not exist."

Severus excused himself as Hermione studied her hands before she commented, "Professor Snape was not in the picture when I was born so I am assuming he still did not know about me. When exactly did he find out about me?"

"It was a few months after your third birthday before I found the courage to tell him," Minerva replied brokenly.

Severus chose that moment to reenter the room and immediately went to his wife's side. "No tears love," he said tenderly as he wiped the tears from her face.

Minerva smiled at him before noticing the photo album in his hands. She grateful took it before motioning Hermione to join her and Severus on the couch. "This album contains pictures from your birth," she said as her daughter sat down next to her.

"Albus insisted on having enchanted cameras present and I am grateful that he did," Minerva said as she opened it and started to tell of her pregnancy and the birth of her daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Changes

Minerva and Severus lay intertwined in their bed after a particular exhausting bout of lovemaking. She had an arm and leg threw across him possessively as he stroked her spine up and down gently. "You were a bit more vigorous than usual love," he said playfully.

"You were quite impressive yourself," she said completely satisfied.

He planted a quick kiss to her temple before slowly giving in to his tiredness and drifting off to sleep. Minerva snuggled a tad bit closer before closing her eyes and attempting to follow her lover into dreamland. A loud knocking pierced through her attempts to fall asleep so she growled with displeasure and got out of her cozy bed. She quickly dressed in her tartan robe, grabbed her wand and went to answer the door.

She gripped the doorknob, slowly twisted it and opened the door. There stood Hermione, panting heavily, looking very upset and confused at the same time. Minerva closed the door and went to embrace the young girl. Severus came in when he heard his daughter's voice and looked on with concern. "What is the matter Mione," he asked as he pushed her down on the couch between him and Minerva.

She felt comfortable with them. It had been two years since she had found out the circumstances surrounding her birth and she felt she could tell them anything. They wouldn't lecture her and be disappointed of her but merely let her vent. They were her stronghold especially her mother. "Last night I had a dream but I didn't think much of it and then today my dream became a reality. Everything was the same as in my dream. If that wasn't bad enough I touched a book in the library and I had a vision about the author. What is the meaning of it all," she whined.

"Have you noticed any other changes with your magic like more intense magical abilities?" Severus asked.

She nodded hesitantly then stood up and faced them directly. She closed her eyes in concentration and felt a tingling sensation take over her body. Her parents sat there mesmerized as she transformed into a silver pawed fox. She leapt on the couch so they could admire her form up-close then jumped off and quickly transform back into her human form.

"That was amazing Hermione," her mother said in awe. "I have never heard of anyone as young as you transforming before, we must have you register at once."

"Minerva I don't think it is wise to have her register just yet. Surely you realize the questions that will be raised when a presumed muggle born has did something as amazing as this at such a young age," Severus said.

"I suppose you're right," his wife agreed reluctantly.

Unlike his wife, Severus was not merely interested in her achievements but what had caused them. "I assume this all started last night," he said and waited for her to nod before asking, "What happened yesterday that we aren't aware of? We know about the incident with Sirius Black but what else happened?"

Hermione looked nervously from one parent to the other before mumbling, "I punch Draco Malfoy."

Severus looked at her in surprise while Minerva merely stared at her with an unreadable expression. She surveyed the look of anger, regret and something else in her daughter's eyes. Was it possibly love? Minerva decided to take a chance and throw caution to the wind. "When did you fall in love with Mister Malfoy," she asked thoroughly surprising her little family.

Snape gaped at her as if she were mad and failed to see the flush creeping its way up his daughter's neck and face. Hermione gasped at the knowing look on her mother's face then answered completely honest, "I'm not exactly sure when I fell in love with him but I realized it yesterday when I punched him."

Minerva smiled, held her arms open and laughed when her daughter launched herself in her waiting arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and rocked ever so gently. "My wee one is growing up so quickly," she said a bit sadly as tears welled in her emerald green eyes.

"I'll always feel safe in my mama's arms," Hermione replied lovingly then added, "And I'll always enjoy hearing that Scottish accent when you sing me a lullaby."

Minerva smiled at her daughter then began to sing the lullaby she had sung to Hermione just a bit after she was born. Severus watched the scene between mother and daughter a few moments before scooting closer and pulling his family near. Minerva gratefully leaned her head on his shoulder as Hermione shifted so her legs were resting across his lap and her head on her mother's shoulder. The young witch sighed contently as her mother continued to sing the lullaby and her father tenderly held them both.

Sometime during the night, the door to Minerva's rooms creaked open as Albus and Rose walked in quietly and admired the sight before them. Severus, Minerva and Hermione were huddled together on the couch fast asleep. He smiled knowingly when he noticed Minerva and Severus were wearing their night robes and Minerva's hair was messed up from her usual braid.

Hermione fidgeted in her sleep and most likely would have fallen to the floor if her parents hadn't caught her in time. Hermione attempted to calm her labored breathing while processing the information from her dream. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Minerva pulled her in her arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's alright now love," Minerva cooed.

"What did you see in your vision," asked a feminine voice that she didn't recognized.

Hermione turned towards the voice and saw Albus Dumbledore standing with a woman she recognized as her great grandmother Rose from the pictures her parents had shown her. Apparently her parents had noticed the two already but didn't find it necessary to comment on it. "Your death," the young witch replied barely audible.

Severus and Minerva watched their daughter with sorrow filled eyes as she eyed Rose thoughtfully. "Don't fret Hermione Snape. I had a vision of my own death years ago and yours only confirmed what fate has in store for me," Rose said sweetly.

"It was horrible, how can you be so calm about it," she whispered brokenly.

The elderly woman smiled before replying, "Because my murderer will not get what she wants."

"What do you mean," Hermione asked confused then added, "She destroys you."

"Do you know who the woman was in your vision?" she asked.

Hermione frowned then shook her head no. "She is my daughter, your grandmother. She was searching for the necklace of Rowena Ravenclaw in your vision and because I had a vision too I have managed to hide it until it is time for you to wear it," she answered.

"Me," she said uncertainly.

"I have seen your future and you are meant for great things. Far greater things than anyone else in our family has achieved since Rowena Ravenclaw herself," she said proudly then asked, "You are the direct descend of Rowena Ravenclaw, did you know that?"

Hermione shook her head negatively before glaring at her father. He smirked at how much she looked like her mother before holding his hands up in defense. "She made me promise not to tell anyone," he said pointing a finger at Rose attempting to take the blame off himself.

"Coward," Minerva muttered before snuggling closer to him and leaning her head on his shoulder once again.

"It's nice to know how you truly feel about me," he grumbled before wrapping his arm around her.

Hermione chose to ignore her parents' playfulness and asked, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Rose smiled before nodding, "You are also heir to Salazar Slytherin but I would not be announcing it if I were you."

Hermione looked at her dumbfounded. She glanced around the room and noted three other stunned expressions. "I never knew that," Severus complained and looking expectant at his grandmother.

She frowned a bit before answering his unvoiced question. "Could you imagine what would have happened to you if Voldemort would have learned that he was not the sole heir of Slytherin? He would not have hesitated to murder our entire family."

"Why reveal it now," he asked confused.

"Hermione will need to know about her family history for future references. She will not only need to know our history but also yours Minerva and she will need to know it tonight," Rose said as she locked gazes with the green-eyed witch.

Minerva nervously cast a glance towards Albus who gave a small nod of approval before she cast her eyes downward. She gave a loud sigh before she started speaking, "You already know most of my family history but I did omit a few details."

Hermione listened closely as her mother continued. "I told about my mother but I did not tell you that I was adopted by my stepfather Neil McGonagall. My mother was already pregnant with me when she married him."

Hermione and Severus wore expressions of bewilderment as she volunteered more. "When my mother told my biological father about me, there was an attack against them and she nearly lost me. He was so concerned for our safety that he begged my mother to marry one of her friends. She refused for weeks before she relented and married one of her childhood friends. She told Neil of her situation and he gladly accepted me as his since he could not have children of his own. He surprised her more when he insisted that I would spend quality time with my biological father whenever possible."

"Who is your biological father," Hermione asked shyly.

"I am," Albus Dumbledore said in his calming voice.

Hermione and Severus turned their heads to stare at the respected wizard in stunned silence. "Don't look so surprised," Minerva said attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Why did you keep it a secret from us," Hermione asked obviously confused by her mother's actions.

"You may not willingly reveal it to others, but if you were given a truth serum and asked the right questions, then the truth would be revealed. You and your mother would be placed in great danger and I hope to avoid that at all costs," Albus replied without a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hermione do you recall me telling you that my mother was a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff?" she asked then waited for her daughter to answer. Finally she was offered a small nod yes then she said, "Well Albus is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor so it appears as you are the first person to descend from all four founders of Hogwarts."

"Why is that so important," the youngest witch asked unconvinced of the importance of this new discovery.

"You represent that all four houses can be united and it is a part of your future to convince the rest of the wizardry world that it is possible," Rose said excitedly.

"How will I be able to achieve that if I'm not allowed to reveal that Professor Dumbledore is my grandfather," she asked confused.

"That will be revealed in your final year here at Hogwarts," Rose said cryptically.

The elderly woman walked over and handed a small briefcase to Severus. She then kissed Severus, Minerva and Hermione on the forehead before straightening up and walking out of the door. Severus peered in the briefcase curiously and found that it contained a multiple of things. Deeds, legal papers, keys to vaults and a few pieces of jewelry were there and instructions of how it was to be used. "We'll never see her again," Severus acknowledged sadly then silently left the room.

Minerva scooted from underneath Hermione and stood up. She kissed her daughter and father on their cheek then rushed after her husband. Albus stood up and offered Hermione his arm which she accepted and silently left. "If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them tomorrow but I think it is time for you to go to your dormitory now," he whispered as they were leaving.

"Can I come to your office tomorrow after dinner," she asked shyly then smiled when he nodded his approval.

"That would be acceptable dear," he said his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

Minerva slowly entered the bedroom she shared with Severus only to find it empty. She frowned then moved to their private bathroom. She didn't even bother to knock just entered quietly hoping to gauge his mood. She spotted him leaning over the sink trying to hold back the tears she knew he needed to shed.

He looked up at her through the mirror in front of him and curiously observed her movements. She grinned at him then walked over to the large tub and filled it with hot water and spice bubbles. She magically placed a couple of dozen candles around the room and lit them. Next she removed both their clothes with a quick flick of her wand and laid it on the sink counter. She tenderly grasped his hand and wordlessly led him to the tub.

He watched as she climbed in the massive stone tub and quickly eased himself down in front of her when she beckoned him to. She gripped him around his chest and kindly pulled him back against her chest. She placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek before she began draw imaginary designs on his chest hoping to unwind him a bit.

After nearly ten minutes, she felt hot tears running down his face and dropping on her hands. She inwardly smiled then began the next part of her plan. She clutched a nearby washcloth, wet it and gently began to wash him. When he was thoroughly clean she shifted so she had her back to him and handed him the washcloth. "Your turn," she said huskily.

He smiled, seized the washcloth and began to wash her back. With her back clean, she turned around so that she straddled him and offered him her chest. He smirked at her audacity, dropped the washcloth and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her warmly then trailed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. He continued until he had made a path to her breast which he latched onto instantly.

She moaned at the feeling of him suckling her breast and allowed her eyes to close. Her head lolled back as he suckled one breast then the other. She started purring much like how her feline form would and gave a surprised screech as he entered her. She had been so content with his mouth's attention to her chest that she hadn't noticed the actions below.

He slowly started moving inside of her prompting her to grip his shoulders for extra balance. He pulled away from her chest and sought her mouth instead. He plundered and pillaged her mouth relentlessly. Tongue battled tongue as he moved his hands down to her backside and helped her movements.

When their movements became too vigorous, they broke their oral connection, locked gazes and quicken their pace. When their breathing became labored, they quicken their pace again hoping to find the release they both sought after. Finally when they cried out together as they achieved a shared release, he allowed the floodgates to open and cried on her shoulder.

She wrapped her exhausted arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Cry it all out my love," she cooed fondly and that's exactly what he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Unseen Circumstances

Minerva sat at her desk in her office grading sixth year essays and wanting nothing more than to jump out of the window. She had graded nearly all and had yet read one that actually made sense. Did she not teach as thoroughly anymore? she wondered. She shook the thought from her head when she picked up the next one. Hermione always scored exceedingly high and she expected the same on this one. She read the essay and frowned when she was forced to give Hermione something below perfect. That was not normal she concluded and decided when she handed the essays back to review the material and demand them to be rewritten.

A knock at her door alerted her to a visitor which made her frown at the thought of having to deal with unruly students or whiners; she was simply not in the mood. She called for the unknown visitor to enter and allowed a smile to grace her facial features when she saw her husband. She watched amusedly when he glanced around the room looking for unwanted company then muttered a complex spell to secure the door and one to keep their conversation from being overheard.

He strolled up to her desk, pulled her from her seat and kissed her fiercely. She gasped at the unexpected rush of emotions then moaned loudly when his hands roamed her body. She pulled back to question his actions only to see lust and desire running rampant in his eyes. She allowed her eyes to travel further down his body and noticed the considerable bulge in his pants. "I see you've missed me while you were away," she smirked, mirth evident in her eyes.

He had been gone four days spying on Voldemort for the Order and had spent the entire morning recounting what he had learned to Albus. He had missed his wife severely and now sought to become reacquainted with her in every way. "I have missed you," he admitted then kissed her passionately.

By the time the kiss had tapered off he had removed all her robes only leaving her underclothes. Her eyes widen when she realized he had undressed her so quickly and without her noticing it. He started to remove her hairpins but then changed his mind and kissed her neck tenderly. She wondered why he left her hair in the bun he claimed to despise but shrugged it off and removed his robe. As she started to undo the rest of his clothes, he stopped her after she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Do you trust me," he asked with an emotion roughened voice.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

He grinned at her then turned her around so her back was to his chest. He began to lick, suck and nip at her neck leaving small purple lovebites. When she was purring happily, he walked her slowly towards her desk and gently pushed her face down on it. She was momentarily confused about his plans then her eyes widened when she realized what he wanted. "Trust me," he said softly when he felt her tense up.

She willed her body to relax once again as he slowly entered her from behind. He allowed her body to grow accustomed to him before he set a leisurely pace. After minutes of being unsure as to what to do, Minerva began to arch her back and push her hips back in an attempt to bury him deeper inside of her. When she was nearing the brink of ecstasy, he stilled his actions and leaned against her back to kiss her neck. "Don't stop Severus," she pleaded loudly.

He chuckled a bit before whispering in her ear, "Do not fret my love. I plan on making you scream my name in ecstasy."

She shivered at his boldness, he had never acted this way before but she wasn't about to complain about it. As she retreated from the brink, he resumed his movements just as slowly as before. He denied her three more times causing her to whimper and plead for him to allow her the much needed release. Finally he quickened his pace and allowed her to fall off the edge.

She screamed out his name and whimpered as sensations continuously ran through her body. She was vaguely aware of him achieving his release and slumping down on her body. They lay there for nearly five minutes trying to control their ragged breathing and whispering to each other. When their bodies were under control, they dressed, said their goodbyes and headed off in different ways.

Minerva arrived in her rooms before Severus did and quickly decided that she should pay him back for the unexpected afternoon reunion. They had never made love in that manner before but she thoroughly enjoyed it and sought to be a bit more experimental in their lovemaking in the future. She grinned wickedly as an idea started to form and quickly dashed off to the bathroom to dress.

Severus dragged in nearly an hour and a half after his wife looking a bit worn out. He smirked when he thought about why he was so tired. Minerva had surprised him when she allowed him to take her like he did in her office. He figured her prim and proper nature would put a stop to his plans but they hadn't and he was overjoyed by it. He loved listening her whimper and beg during their lovemaking but he decided that hearing her scream his name when she found her release was the best by far.

He looked around the bedroom in search of his wife and frowned when he didn't see her. "Minerva," he called out curiously.

"I'll be out in a moment," she hollered from behind the bathroom door.

He smiled then settled back on the bed, content to wait for his lovely wife. He heard the door open and looked up at her. His jaw hung open as he stared at the woman before him. She stood there proudly with her body clad in a black leather corset revealing an ample amount of her breast. Fishnet stockings encased her long legs and black high heals covered her feet. Her long raven hair, specked with a bit of silver, hung loosely down her back.

Severus stared longingly at his wife and felt his throat begin to constrict as well as his pants. She was breathtaking standing there looking smug with herself. He eyed her lustful and started to walk towards her but stopped when she shook her head. Apparently she wanted to be in control and he was alright with that. He settled back on the bed as she beckoned and watched her saunter over towards him. She waved her hand and wandlessly made his clothes disappear. He was startled at her ability to perform wandless magic but quickly recovered when he remember who her father was. He watched her kick off her shoes and prop her foot on the bed and slowly began to roll off her stocking. She then did the other one and surprised him by tying his wrists to the bed with her discarded stockings.

She climbed on top of the bed and straddled his waist. She leaned down and kissed him lovingly. He attempted to deepen the kiss but she pulled back from him and smirked at him. She leaned down once again and began to lick his jawbone much like her feline form would. She smiled inwardly when she felt him expand between her legs then started to suck and nip at his skin leaving her mark on his skin. She trailed down his neck to his chest and then further down.

When she reached his navel she dipped her tongue in it and laughed when he twitched. She did it again then moved down to his manhood. She took him in her hand and slowly began to stroke him. He growled in appreciation as her movements became more firm and tried to break free from his restraints to touch her but failed miserably. He pleaded with her to let him loose but she grinned evilly and shook her head no. "This is your reward for what you did for me today," she stated huskily.

He sighed grumpily then yelped in surprise when Minerva took him into her mouth. She licked, sucked and gently nibbled until he reached the brink and then allowed him to slip from her mouth. She gripped the tip of him to prevent his release causing him to growl in frustration and a bit of pain. When he retreated from the brink she took him back into her mouth and continued her teasing. She did this three more times causing him to beg her for his release.

When he was at the brink of ecstasy, Minerva allowed him to slip from her mouth once again, quickly unsnap the snaps at the crouch of her leather corset and impale herself on him. His eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected move but quickly clamped close as his release came. When his body calmed down a bit he looked up at her and whispering, "I love you Minerva."

She grinned at him before banishing his restraints and collapsing on his chest. "I love you too," she replied throatily and pressed a loving kiss to his neck.

He stroked her back up and down slowly while she snuggled into his side. "We have been married over eighteen years and I do not believe I have ever seen you look so provocative," he said mirth evident in his voice. "Where did this getup come from?"

She smiled at him before answering, "I still have a few secrets Severus."

"Minerva I need to tell you something," he said seriously.

She shifted so she could look him in the eyes and said, "I'm listening."

"Sometime in the near future I will have to leave for a while to ensure Voldemort still trusts me as a follower but the circumstances in which I will have to leave you will be questionable. I need to reassure you now that you will always be able to trust me no matter how it appears. I am only doing what Albus thinks is right," he said sadly.

"I understand," she said then added, "I will always trust you my love."


	10. Chapter 10

Alone Again

Minerva was in the Headmaster's office, now her office, after the funeral of the most respected wizard of the century Albus Dumbledore. The entire wizarding world believed Severus Snape had betrayed the trust Albus had placed in him and murdered him but she knew the truth. She knew that Albus had been slowly dying from encountering a curse on his mission to weaken Voldemort.

Albus had taken a potion earlier that day that was supposed to end his life when a simple curse was aimed his way. He had known about the unbreakable vow Severus had been forced to take to protect Draco Malfoy and decided it would be best if Severus appeared as the one that killed him to secure his place as a spy in the close circle of Voldemort's circle. Albus had taken precautions to prove Severus' innocence when the end of the war came but his plan still had a few flaws.

Minerva was left alone. Her biological father was dead and her husband that few knew about was blamed for it. Her daughter Hermione had chosen to return to her adoptive family for the time being leaving her to face reality by herself. She had faced death before, with the death of her mother and stepfather, but she had had Albus then and now she had no one. She began to tremble at the thought of not being able to see his comforting face any longer or to hear words of reassurance. Albus had been her best friend since she was a smile child and she didn't know how to cope without him. She allowed her tears to flow down her face as her body racked with sobs and then her world went black.

Minerva awoke feeling disoriented. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed white walls surrounding her. She frowned when she realized she was in the hospital wing and her best friend from school, Rolando Hooch, sitting by her bedside. "What am I doing here," she croaked.

"When you failed to show up for an Order meeting Hagrid came to check on you and found you sprawled out on your desk. He brought you here nearly a week ago. We've been so worried about you," Hooch admitted in a shaky tone.

"A week," Minerva said weakly then added, "Surely you're mistaken."

"She most certain is not," Poppy said briskly then continued, "Minerva you scared me to death."

Minerva looked from one to the other then decided she had had enough. "Well if you will excuse me I have a lot to do," she stated matter-of-factly then attempted to get up.

"I don't think that is such a good idea Minerva. If you don't take better care of yourself, you will lose the baby," Poppy said.

"Baby," Minerva and Hooch said in unison.

Poppy smiled at her two friends then answered calmly, "It appears you are nearly two months pregnant."

Minerva flopped back on the bed with a small thump as her brain registered what Poppy had told her. "Are you sure," Minerva asked worriedly.

Poppy nodded her head yes and watched as Minerva started to cry. "Poppy I can not do this on my own again," she whined.

"Again," Hooch asked confused.

Minerva had momentarily forgotten her best female friend was present and didn't quite know whether or not to reveal the truth. She figured the only way she would be able to not tell Rolando Hooch was to oblivate her memory so she told her of having Hermione and giving her away for adoption, omitting the details of her husband. "Are you going to give this baby away too," Hooch asked curiously.

"No," Minerva said almost instantaneous then explained, "It nearly destroyed me when I had to give Hermione up, I never intend to face that pain ever again. Poppy do you remember the concealing spell we used the last time?"

"Yes and before you ask I have already started collecting the ingredients for the potion," she said happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Summer Attack

Minerva had managed to pull herself together with the help of her friends Poppy and Hooch. She had taken on the responsibility as Headmistress of Hogwarts and was surprised at how much support she had throughout the wizarding world. At first the Minister of Magic attempted to get her sacked but protests sprung up throughout the magical world which snuffed out his ideas. She was touched with the outpouring of support she received and sought to make Hogwarts the best it could possible be.

She was presently at an Order meeting that she had arranged to discuss what new information had been picked up when a hysterical Ginny Weasley stepped out of the fireplace startling the entire group. "What's wrong Ginny," her father, Arthur, asked almost immediately.

"Death Eaters at Hermione's house," she sobbed then added, "She locked me into her room when she heard them and dashed out to help her parents."

"How many were there," someone asked from the back of the room.

"I only saw four," she answered obviously shaken.

"Let's move," Alastor Moody yelled and dashed out of the room followed by most of the older members.

Minerva stood rooted to the spot she had been standing with a haunted expression on her face. She feared for Hermione and wanted desperately to rush off to save her but her body refused to move. Her mind and heart was screaming for her to follow the others but her body was too frightened with worry to move. She closed her eyes briefly hoping her daughter would be found unharmed but she knew the likelihood for that was very slim. She would just have to wait to find out some news of her beloved daughter.

The two weeks since the Granger house was attacked had passed and still there was no word of Hermione. Her parents had been found dead at the burning house but it was apparent that the Death Eaters had taken Hermione. The Order members were still confused about her capture by the Death Eaters. They considered Hermione a mudblood and usually they just murdered them, not take them captive. It made no sense.

"I just don't understand it," Lupin proclaimed for the umpteenth time. "Why change their tactics by capturing her?"

"I don't know," Moody had said troubling.

"Could it be a method of attacking Harry," Tonks offered.

"I think there is more going on," Arthur commented before the fireplace flames turned green and announced the arrival of someone.

Everyone turned expectantly towards the fire and gaped in shock as they saw who it was. Narcissa Malfoy stood there holding a figure completely covered by a dark hooded cloak. When the figure moaned slightly in pain, Narcissa gently eased the mystery person towards the nearest chair and pulled the hood back to reveal Hermione.

A collective gasp of shock sounded through the room as everyone saw her. Her face was swollen and covered in nasty looking bruises. It was obvious to everyone that she had been tortured and probably gone through hell. Minerva rushed to her side and immediately began to comfort her. "What the hell did you do to her," Moody bellowed.

Narcissa turned to face them before replying calmly, "I didn't do anything to her but help her travel here. Voldemort commanded a few of his young followers to capture her and torture her to death before returning her to Hogwarts for what he considered to be a gift for McGonagall. However, Severus and Lucius found out what he had planned and saved her before she was killed."

"Why would they help her," someone asked in outrage.

"They want to see the downfall of Voldemort just as much as all of you do. There are a few that were forced or threatened into following Voldemort and they secretly try to undo some of the evils that he orders," she answered.

"If Snape were truly against Voldemort he would never have murdered Dumbledore," Harry yelled in outrage.

"He only did as Albus asked," Minerva said hesitantly.

Everyone turned their attention to Minerva waiting for her to explain further. "Albus was slowly dying from a curse that he had encountered and he knew it. He also knew that Severus had been forced to take an unbreakable curse in order to protect Draco so Albus came up with a plan to make it appear that Severus had murdered him but it's not so. Harry when you heard Albus begging, it wasn't for mercy, but for Severus to follow through with the plan. Albus felt it was beneficial to have Severus maintain his position as a spy."

"You knew the whole time and didn't say a word to anyone," Ron asked in disbelief.

"Not the whole time, Albus left me a letter and quite a few memories to explain things," she admitted.

Hermione shifted then slowly fluttered her eyes open. She turned her head slowly until she found Minerva then released a sigh of relief. "Voldemort knows I'm your daughter," she croaked.

"Damn," Minerva muttered then glanced around the room nervously. Everyone in the room stared disbelieving at the unexpected news. "What," she asked huffily daring anyone to question her then drew Hermione closer to her.

"Hermione is your daughter," Moody said completely flabbergasted.

She nodded then turned her attention back to her daughter. "Wee one, do you feel up to traveling back to Hogwarts so Poppy can attend your wounds?" she asked comforting.

Hermione nodded slightly but turned her attention to Narcissa and whispered a quick thank you. Narcissa smiled reassuring to her then reached a scroll of parchment to Minerva. She quickly left leaving many to stare after her. Minerva frowned then read the parchment. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw what it revealed. "She just handed me a list of all Death Eaters and whether they are truly committed to Voldemort or not," Minerva said.

"How can you be so sure that the Malfoys are trustworthy," Lupin asked slightly suspicious.

She eyed him for a moment then answered, "Lucius was forced to join Voldemort by his father. When he died, Lucius pretended to be loyal to Voldemort to protect his family. Are you aware of how Voldemort deals with disloyal Death Eaters? He forces them to watch their families being tortured to death then tortures them to death. I think it was a very wise move on Lucius' part."

Everyone watched in stunned silence as she struggled to get Hermione up then helped her to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder, shouted Hogwarts and silently breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar green flames enveloped them. They didn't get to ask the questions she knew they desperately wanted to.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione's Decision

Three weeks had passed since Hermione was rescued from Voldemort's twisted plans. Her physical wounds were healed thanks to the expertise of Hogwarts only healer but her emotional wounds were a different story. She claimed she was fine but everyone could tell it was a lie.

She kept her distance from most people, even her friends, only speaking when spoken to. Minerva stayed nearby her at all times and continued to smother her daughter with love. She slept in Minerva's chambers in her own room that Minerva had decorated for her. She was slowly losing herself and decided that something had to be done.

Hermione had waked from a disturbing dream a few hours ago and had been trying to figure out what it all meant. She had seen what she presumed was her near future but what bothered her was the magical abilities she appeared to have possessed. She had seemed to be able to control the elements but that couldn't be possible just yet.

She had researched sorceresses the very next day after her parents told her about the circumstances of her birth. She knew she was destined to be a sorceress but she figured it would be sometime in the distant future. According to her research, a sorceress would not come into her full powers until she gave herself completely to her soul mate.

Hermione had known that Draco Malfoy was her soul mate ever since third year when she punched him in the face. He hadn't exposed his feelings to her yet but she knew he loved her just as much as she did him. If she was fated to control the elements then she was going to need his help. She sighed in frustrated then quickly dressed careful not to wake her sleeping mother. She scribbled a note for her mother and left the castle via Floo powder.

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor well past midnight and was astounded when she saw Narcissa Malfoy patiently waiting for her. She beckoned the younger witch to sit with her on the couch before she said, "I, like you, am a seer. I know you are here for Draco but I have something to say to you before you go to him. I realize you have to give yourself to Draco now but after Voldemort's defeat I fully expect you and Draco to be wed immediately. Is that clear?"

Hermione nodded then offered a soft "yes."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Narcissa said dreamily. Hermione gave her a questioning look which made the blonde woman grin. She pointed to the stairs before saying, "Third floor, last door on the right."

"Thanks," Hermione said softly then rushed up the stairs.

She found Draco's room quite easily and entered quietly closing the door after her. She gave her eyes time to adjust to the darkness before she tiptoed over to the bed. She spotted his platinum blonde hair peeking out from beneath the green bedcovers. The soft moonlight streaming in through the windows allowed her to observe his sleeping figure.

She studied his facial features while he was sleeping peacefully. He had a small smile curved on his lips which she preferred over his characteristic smirk. His cheeks had a slight tint of color to them which lessen the sunken appearance his eyes usual had. He looked so content laying there she almost didn't have the heart to wake him, almost.

She gently shook his shoulder and was disappointed when he didn't move. She shook him a bit more firmly and called his name but he still didn't stir. She frowned then grinned when an ideal occurred to her. She leaned over him and kissed him tenderly. When he began to stir in his sleep she deepened the kiss and didn't pull back until he responded.

"Hermione," he said groggily.

"Yes it's me Draco," she replied softly then added, "I need your help."

He forced himself to sit up in the bed then asked sincerely, "What do you need?"

She shifted from one foot to the other nervously before answering, "I need you to make love to me tonight."

His eyes widen in shock while he quickly stood and forced her to look him in eye. He studied her trying to determine if she was serious and grinned when he realized she was. "Why tonight," he asked curiously.

"I had a vision and in order for me to come into my full powers I must give myself completely to my soul mate," she explained in a rush.

"You think I'm your soul mate," he teased.

"I know it for a fact," she breathed huskily.

He slid his arms around her and drew her to him for a searing kiss. They felt the mounting emotions flowing through their bodies and gave in to them fully. Hands roamed, mouths tasted and skin contacted skin as they discovered each other. That night soul mates found each other and became one.

Minerva sat on the couch in front of the fireplace fuming. She had woken in the middle of the night to find her daughter gone and a note lying on the table. It had said not to worry that she would return soon but it still infuriated Minerva. With everything that had happened this year, how could she not worry?

The flames in the fireplace blazed up announcing Hermione's return. Minerva watched the young witch step out and eyed her worriedly as she took in her frazzled appearance. Hermione sighed inwardly at the concerned look in her mother's eyes and settled herself next to her on the couch. "Can I explain before you lose your temper," Hermione said bravely.

Minerva was thoroughly surprised by her daughter's outburst and nodded dumbfounded. Hermione sighed in relief then started, "I had a vision last night. I saw myself controlling the elements and I figured I shouldn't resist the fates any longer than I have. I sneaked out last night in order to locate Draco and fulfill the demands fate has placed on me."

Her mother looked slightly confused by her explanation but then her eyes widened as she realized what Hermione had needed to find Draco for and what needed to be fulfilled. She opened her mouth to speak but no words formed so she clamped her mouth shut and eyed her daughter closely.

She saw the signs of a passionate night of lovemaking. Her raven locks were more untamable than usual and her clothes rumpled. She had dark circles around her eyes even though they were filled with love and completeness. She had a glow about her and she was quite certain her daughter had an enjoyable experience even though it had come earlier than she herself had anticipated. Finally she was able to overcome the lump in her throat and said, "I presume you took precautions?"

Hermione nodded slowly before answering, "Yes Mama."

"Are you two planning on marrying as soon as the war ends?"

"Yes," the young witch admitted then muttered a spell that revealed her impressive engagement ring. There was a huge yellow diamond in the center with two smaller emeralds on each side of it. Minerva gaped at how stunningly beautiful it was then smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Very well wee one. I assume you are quite exhausted so after a small brunch I expect you to go to bed," she said in a tone that meant no arguing.

Hermione nodded again before following her mother to a small table in the corner covered with fruits, breads and different types of cheese. "Thanks for understanding," Hermione said softly then tucked into her plate of food.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at Hogwarts

After Voldemort's continuing presence during the summer, the families that had taken their children out of Hogwarts the previous year for their safety quickly reentered them. Hogwarts was indeed the safest place to be even with last year's activities as many people soon learned. The Order had reinforced the charms protecting the school from Dark Magic and new ones had been set up. At Minerva's direction, Hogwarts had been transformed into the most secured places in the Magical World.

In September, Hogwarts welcomed back its students. Everyone present, teachers and students alike, noticed the difference in the Headmistress. She had forgone her customary bulky green robes for more formfitting black ones. The ridiculous tight bun she had insisted on modeling had disappeared and in its place was loose curls piled on top of her head. She really looked younger and not as stern. When she delivered her welcome speech, everyone noticed her softer features and decided it was because she would no longer be teaching.

Minerva, with the help of Poppy and Hermione, managed to keep her pregnancy a secret. They had repeated the spell that hid her condition when she was pregnant with Hermione and it was working perfectly. Right before they completed the complicated spell they found out that she was pregnant with twin boys which pleased Minerva into utter speechlessness. Besides the three of them, Hooch was the only other person that knew of Minerva's delicate condition. All in all, everything was going smoothly.

Hermione had been focusing on her powers and was quickly gaining more power. She spent countless hours locked in the Room of Requirement trying to learn how to master controlling the elements. With each passing day, she improved greatly. She now could transform into multiple animals but the greatest being a phoenix. She was continuing to gain power but she knew she was far from where she needed to be.

Her ability to see visions had also grown at an astounding rate. She didn't have to be asleep to see into the future now. She could merely touch an object or person and see something related to it. Sometimes she disliked the burden of her visions since she was forced to hide them from everyone but her parents. Others she felt blessed to be able to make a difference for people.

She had managed to keep all of her gifts a secret for the time being. Even her best friends, Harry and Ron, were still ignorant of her abilities. She hated to deceive them especially since they told her everything but she knew she must. She couldn't risk placing them in danger and so she bottled up her emotions until the truth could be revealed.

This year Hermione had made Head Girl which was expected by most students and Ron Weasley had made Head Boy. It was quite a shock to everyone including Ron himself but Minerva insisted she had her reasons. After a while, faculty and students realized she had done it so Harry Potter could have a place to recuperate from his travels. He had forgone schooling this year in order to search and destroy the articles containing pieces of Voldemort's soul. Since the Head Boy and Head Girl shared a dormitory, it made perfect sense to place Potter's two best friends into those positions so he could stay with them when he needed to.

The three friends would camp out in the Head's common room and discuss Harry's adventures. They would discuss what artifacts held connections to Voldemort and decide on which ones they believed to hold a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. They would take time to map out the locations of each item and then figure out what most likely protected it from anyone's grasp. After some recuperation, Harry would start his mission of going after it while Ron and Hermione remained at Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas Time

All of the Hogwarts students decided to go home for the Christmas Holiday so Minerva allowed the faculty to leave Hogwarts if they wished to. She, along with Hermione, traveled to McGonagall Manor to relax from the stressful school term. It had been so chaotic with the uprising war reeking havoc throughout the Magical Community and they both had done their fair share of the Order of the Phoenix work.

Minerva, who had removed the concealment charm hiding her condition, was stretched out on the couch reading her new transfiguration book. In her last month of pregnancy, she was miserable. Emotionally she went from one extreme to the other and her swollen belly prohibited her ability to get up and down by herself. If not from the calming affect of her daughter Hermione she would have most likely went insane.

Hermione was settled at one of the tables, close to the couch Minerva was lounging on, nestled into the family's massive library. She had been sitting there for hours trying to finish up all the homework assigned to her over the break so she wouldn't have to worry about it later. She just finished her last essay when she was startled by a cry of pain from Minerva. She looked up in time to see Minerva grab her swollen belly and scrunch her face up in obvious pain. Hermione immediately abandoned her books and dashed to her mother's side. "Should I owl Poppy," Hermione asked slightly panicky.

With a bit of effort Minerva flashed a reassuring smile to her daughter then said, "Yes but help me get changed into a gown and settled in bed first."

Hermione nodded and helped Minerva into the bedroom. With a bit of magic Minerva's robes were changed into a nightgown and Hermione helped her ease under the covers. She then went to the desk, scribbled a note and sent it by an owl to Poppy. She then sat next to Minerva and held her hand while they waited for Poppy.

Poppy arrived within ten minutes by Floo Powder and quickly examined Minerva. After she was satisfied with the results, Poppy announced that Minerva was indeed in labor and that everything was going perfectly fine. She opened her bag and set out all the potions she thought she would need then ordered Hermione to support Minerva's back. Hermione did as she was told and allowed her mama to squeeze her hands when the contractions hit.

Minerva was in labor for nearly nine hours before she gave birth to healthy twin boys, twin boys whom she named Simon and Solomon. She was propped up by several pillows and had the babies lying on a pillow on her lap in order to observe them closely. She noticed they had emerald eyes like hers and her button nose but that was it. The rest of their features came from their father. Their pale skin, midnight hair and lanky features were just like their father's although he still knew nothing of them.

Minerva allowed a few tears to slip past her guard and fall unheeded down her cheeks as she tenderly brushed a lock of unruly hair from both of her sons eyes. How would she ever tell Severus about their sons, she wondered. She had taken away his opportunity to be a father to Hermione and now it seemed he would miss this opportunity as well. She sighed loudly as she thought of how much he would miss out on.

Hermione noticed her tears and gently wiped her tears away. "No need to cry Mama. I'm sure when Voldemort is defeated Daddy will return to us and be thrilled about the twins," she said soothingly.

Minerva offered a small smile before replying, "I hope so wee one."


	15. Chapter 15

The Truth

Minerva sat behind the desk in her office trying to finish up some last minute paperwork that she had been ignoring for way too long. A little over a month was all that was left of the school year and she was ready for a holiday. She had been exhausting herself with Hogwarts and Order business that she rarely had the chance to spend quality time with her children. Most of the time when she returned to her chambers, the twins were sleeping peacefully and Hermione would have somewhere she needed to be. Minerva felt like a terrible mother!

She yearned to spend time with her children but she knew that working towards the downfall of Voldemort was more important. She knew he would most likely come after Hermione again. He had once and she figured he would again. She only hoped that he would not learn of the twins' existence. They could not protect themselves like Hermione could and she feared what would happen if they were discovered.

She let her mind drift back to two months ago when Harry Potter had come to see her in this very office. He had looked rugged and older, older than he should have looked considering his age. He explained how he had destroyed all of pieces of Voldemort's soul and all that remained was killing Voldemort. She had been surprised when he asked her if he could attend school for the rest of the year. After making him promise he would work in his spare time to make up all he had missed, she reluctantly agreed.

With the help of Hermione, Ron and a few others, he had caught up within a month and a half. She expected him to just complete enough to get by with but he had actually completed every assignment made. She suspected that Hermione had done many of the potions for him but she chose not to worry about it. She knew her daughter would have only completed the assignment for him if he fully understood the concept. She smiled when she thought of her daughter and her teaching instinct. She knew her daughter would eventually return to Hogwarts to teach, it was in her genes after all.

Two day later, lunch in the Great Hall was disturbed by hooded figures, Death Eaters. Screams of fear and panic erupted throughout the hall from students and teachers alike only to be silenced by Minerva's calming voice. She demanded silence as she stood up, wand drawn, and slowly positioned herself in front of teachers' table. She hadn't been too surprised since she was wearing the tabby cat broach Severus had given her many years ago. It had warned her of impending danger but she never figured it meant an attack on the school. She had briefly wondered why the Death Eaters had yet to fire a curse at the students but figured she would know soon enough.

As she predicted, she knew why the students hadn't been harmed when Voldemort had walked in. He laughed cruelly at the fearful students before redirecting his attention to Minerva and smirking at her. "So nice to see you again Minerva," he said in a harsh tone.

"What do you want Tom," she asked. "Here to surrender?"

"You were never one to beat around the bush, were you Minerva," he sneered. "You actually sounded like that old fool Dumbledore for a second there."

"I should hope so considering I'm his daughter," she said proudly.

Everyone in the hall gasped in surprise at the revelation. Minerva McGonagall was Albus Dumbledore's daughter? "Dumbledore had no family," Voldemort said with a smirk still plastered on his deformed face.

Minerva smiled before she causally waved her hand causing a huge blue shield to surround the students before replying, "You knew nothing about the private life of Albus Dumbledore. He did indeed have family, he had me."

"Why did he hide you from the public," the Dark Lord demanded.

"I would have been a target if anyone knew about me," she answered as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Enough of this chitchat," he yelled before motioning for his minions to open the doors of the Great Hall.

The doors opened to reveal Hermione standing, wandless, with a baby on each hip surrounded by Death Eaters. Minerva paled visibly when she saw her children were in danger. "Leave my children alone," she shouted desperately at Voldemort prompting him to laugh evilly.

"You surprise me Minerva," he said lightly. "I assumed a prim and proper woman like you would never have a child out of wedlock so I find it amusing that you actually had three."

"Why do you assume that I am not married," she said after a few minutes, finally deciding it was time for the truth to be revealed.

"What," the looming figure stammered.

Her confidence slowly building, she answered, "I have been happily married for nearly twenty years."

Everyone in the room watched her intently as she stood tall and proud with her wand still pointing at the Dark Lord. Slowly Hermione made her way to her mother since everyone was lost in thought. Minerva released a sigh of relief as she realized her children were now close to her. "You lie," Voldemort screeched as Minerva quickly stepped in front of her children.

"Why would I lie," she asked hotly.

He was silent for a while before asking, "Who are you married to?"

She remained silent as he continued to demand answers from her. Finally he realized she would not answer and fired a curse from her. She muttered a spell under her breath that expanded the shield that she had placed around the students to include everyone but Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He tried to break through the barrier but found that he couldn't. He howled in frustration then watched as twelve of his Death Eaters walked completely through the barrier. "What's the meaning of this," he demanded as he still could not penetrate it.

Minerva smiled before answering, "The barrier allows those that are on our side pass through it."

Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy removed their hoods to reveal their identities. The other nine men followed suite and smirked at the look of disbelief on both sides. Severus went to Minerva's side and kissed her lovingly on the cheek before he kissed Hermione and the boys on the forehead.

"You're married to Snape," Voldemort howled in outrage.

Minerva smirked before admitting, "Yes I am."

"He is the one responsible for Dumbledore's death," he reminded her then added, "Your own father."

"He only did what Albus asked him to do, I have proof of it," she said calmly.

"I am going to destroy all of you," he boosted then began firing spells against the barrier.

Minerva dropped a baby in Severus' arms then settled the other one on her hip before asking, "You know what to do wee one?"

"Yes Mama," Hermione said confidently.

Minerva hollered for Harry Potter to come over to where Hermione was then strolled near the teachers table with the former Death Eaters. "Where do you think you're going," asked an outraged Voldemort. "I'm not finished with you yet."

She stopped then offered over her shoulder, "Hermione and Harry know what to do to defeat you."

"You expect two children to take care of nearly a hundred of my best men and myself," he asked amused.

"Yes" was her reply.

Once Minerva and the former Death Eaters settled down at the teachers' table, Hermione stepped out of the barrier. Many students yelled for her to come back inside but she ignored them and concentrated on her abilities. All of a sudden, a fierce unnatural wind swirled outside of the barrier, around the Death Eaters. They struggled to keep their balanced but it was in vain. The wind grew in intensity until the Death Eaters were slammed against the wall, unable to move from the strength of the wind.

Voldemort had been unaffected against the wind, realized Hermione was the source of the wind and fired a spell at her. It hit her directly in the chest knocking her backwards but somehow the pain was transferred to him. He howled in pain as she scrambled up to her feet. "How is that possible," he screeched.

"You are unable to harm me in Hogwarts because I am also an heir of Slytherin," Hermione revealed.

"That cannot be," he said trying to process it.

"It's true. Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw had an affair which resulted in a child. I am of that line on my father's side," she said calmly. "I am also heir to Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor on my mother's side so the castle protects my brothers' and me."

"You're an heir to all four houses," he said slightly in awe at the witch, sorceress he corrected, before him.

"Yes I am," she said calmingly before charming the Death Eaters to stick against the wall and summoning their wands to her.

He noticed the necklace on her neck and asked harshly, "You're the wearer of the necklace worn by Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

She nodded her head slightly before he asked the obvious, "You're a true sorceress."

"Isn't it obvious," she said in a sarcastic voice. She then turned to one of her best friends, Harry, and said, "It's time for you to fulfill your destiny."

Nearly five hours later, Hogwarts was swarming with officials from the Ministry of Magic and reporters from dozens of magical newspapers. Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter after an hour of intense dueling. All of the Death Eaters had been taken to Azkaban, thanks to Hermione's fierce magical abilities.

Most of the students had been sent away to their dormitories with the exception of Hermione, Harry, Draco and the Weasley children. Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting together celebrating the downfall of Voldemort when Hermione launched herself into Draco's waiting arms and kissed him passionately. The other three watched with a mixture of interest and disgust as the two clung together. "When the hell did that happen," Ron asked a bit loudly gaining the attention of some of the adults.

Severus Snape began to stalk towards the affectionate couple with a scowl on his face. Draco looked a tad bit nervous at the obviously upset Snape that had seen his only daughter being kissed very passionately. He may have been one of Snape's favorite students but he didn't think that would save him from the wrath coming his way. Draco noticed that Hermione didn't look too worried about the approaching man and asked her why. She smiled before answering, "He's my father. He's not going to hurt me but I'm not too sure about you though."

Draco gaped at her in shock and a bit of fear before he heard someone clearing their throat very loudly. He whipped around to face Severus Snape who looked as if he was going to rip Draco apart with his bare hands. Draco gulped visibly and inwardly rejoiced when an amused Minerva McGonagall walked over to him obviously kept him from causing bodily harm to Draco. "Explain now," Snape barked causing Draco to flinch.

"Well you see, Draco and I are sort of engaged," she said quickly.

"What," he yelled in disbelief. He noticed his wife didn't seem shocked at the news so he asked, "Minerva, why do you not look surprised by all this?"

Minerva smirked at her husband before admitting, "Well I already knew. Narcissa and I are in the process of planning the wedding."

"What," he asked bewildered that she could find the time to secretly plan a wedding with all of her other tasks.

Hermione showed him the newly revealed engagement ring before saying, "You know very well that I would not be able to tap into my full capabilities if Draco wasn't my soul mate. We are meant to be together and I refuse to resist fate anymore than I already have. I love him and I plan on marrying him this summer."

Severus stood there in silence for a moment and observed his daughter. He saw the stubbornness in her eyes and the defiant glint in her eyes. He realized that she was just as stubborn as her mother and that she would not back down from this. He sighed in defeat before saying, "I suppose it could have been worse, you could have chosen Longbottom."

Hermione grinned at her father's acceptance of her engagement then launched herself into his arms. He hugged her back tightly and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you daddy," she whispered emotionally before wiggling out of his embrace.

"And I you," he hoarsely whispered then added, "Draco, I expect to have a long conversation with you tomorrow at dinner."

All of the reporters and the officials from the Ministry of Magic had left Hogwarts by now. So Minerva demanded, "Now that the matter is settled, I suggest everyone return to their rooms to get some rest. Tomorrow will probably be a hectic day so move."


	16. Chapter 16

Home

Severus and Minerva had returned to her chambers, the new ones she had inherited when she became the Headmistress of Hogwarts, the ones he had yet to seen. He had smirked when he saw they were decorated like their old rooms, slightly larger, with the exception of the newly added nursery. They had settled in front of the fire, on a blanket, on the floor so they could play with the twins. "Are you upset about the twins," Minerva asked, catching him off guard.

He tore his gaze from the babies to look into his wife's stunning eyes. "No my love," he reassured. "I've always wanted a son to carry on my family name but I never dreamed I would have one. To come back home to you and find out that I have two sons is truly wonderful. You have made me so happy."

Minerva leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips before divulging, "I'm sorry you missed out on so much with the babies but I could not contact you without the risk of danger."

"I understand Minerva. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you during your pregnancy and birth," he offered then added, "At least we get to raise these two."

"Yes we do," she agreed.

Just as Minerva leaned over to Severus, the twins started bawling and swinging their arms around wildly. They both sighed in frustration before turning their attention to the twin boys demanding to be feed. Severus watched in awe as his wife breastfeed first Simon then Solomon, it was the first time he had ever witnessed such a scene. After they were feed, she had successfully lured both babies to sleep by softly singing a Scottish lullaby with such a lovely voice, one he had only heard once.

After depositing both boys into their crib in the nursery, Minerva silently led Severus into their bedroom and pushed him down on the huge bed. She muttered a spell to remove their clothes as she ever so slowly crawled up his body, teasing him along the way. When she rubbed herself shamelessly against his aroused manhood, he growled his approval and pulled her down for a searing kiss. When they broke from the kiss he asked, "Shouldn't we discuss things before we make love?"

She pulled back to meet his gaze before answering, "No love, I have seen Albus' memories and I know why you did everything. Nothing has changed between us."

With that said, she leaned back down and renewed the kiss. He was relieved she understood why he had done the things he done and now he felt the urge to show her his love. He flipped them over so that he was on top, without breaking the kiss. He began trailing open mouth kisses down her neck while his hands skimmed her petite body. When he traveled further down her body, he avoided her ample breasts, causing her to growl in displeasure. He chuckled at her before offering, "Those belong to my sons for now but when they are no longer breastfeeding I plan on suckling you."

Her frown lessened a bit at the gesture but she still longed to feel his mouth loving her breasts. Her disappointment evaporated when she felt his mouth at her womanly core. Her eyes fluttered as her head moved from side to side. Waves upon waves of pure bliss flooded her senses as he loved her like no one else possibly could. He was the only one to have ever loved her quite like this, at least this well.

Before she recovered from her orgasm, he had positioned himself at her entrance and plunged into her in one strong stroke. She immediately had another orgasm but moaned and gasped in pleasure as he moved in her. They moved together in unison as they danced a dance as old as time. One they had perfected during their years of marriage.

After nearly seventy minutes of movement, Minerva plummeted off the brink of ecstasy again and screamed out his name. She was vaguely aware that he called out to her as he spilled his seed into her. She wrapped her arms around him as he collapsed on her in exhaustion. He made no move to detangle himself for her since he figured she would not allow him to. "I love you," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too," she whispered back then added, "Welcome back home."

She couldn't help but think back to the time when she and Severus were married. Rose had discretely told her she would face trials in her life but she would find the happiness she deserved someday. Well she was extremely happy. She was married to a man that worshiped her and she had three wonderful children. What else could she ask for?


End file.
